


These past years

by Symone_Nicole



Series: Sweet Bliss [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Past Relationships, Romance, Smut, Soul mate, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Kuroko Tetsuya was off exploring the world with his new friend, Claude Babineaux, his friends also had some events occurring in their lives. This is their story about their love, family and what they went through.<br/>Each chapter focuses on one couple, if you only want to read about a certain couple and I inserted them (in the relationship category) in the order they will appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updated as of 29/12/15

I’ve been thinking lately, which yeah, yeah I know that is a lot coming from the bakagami. I’ve been thinking what my life would be like if I never came to Japan, if you gave up basketball, if we never met or if you accepted my feelings that night before I left for America. How would those past five years turn out and where would we be now?

 

I bang on his door loudly, “dammit Kuroko, I know you’re home.”

 

“I’m right here, Kagami-kun,” he was yawning while I jumped, I’m still not use it after all these years.

 

“Dammit Kuroko,” I looked at him as he stood there in nothing but a red t-shirt that was obviously too big, because it went to his mid-thigh range, “is that my shirt? And you really need to do something about your bedhead.” 

 

He continued to yawn as I try to rub his hair together, “Yes, it is your shirt. Come in Kagami-kun. What is wrong? Doesn’t your flight leave off rather early?”

 

I looked at my phone, “yeah it leaves in two hours. I already have all my stuff packed in the car. Listen Kuroko, I have something I want to say before I leave.”

Kuroko looked at me before motioning me inside, “I’m listening,” he said while he plopped himself on the couch.

 

“I have been thinking lately,” I began to say before I heard him groan about to retort me, “yes, I know my brain can actually work but here me out. I want you… to come to America with me.”

 

Kuroko sat there blinking his eyes looking confused not sure what to exactly say before he could open his mouth, mine continue to ramble more, “Not just for vacation or until the draft is over and I am talking about moving into a house and what not. I want you to leave with me tonight, Nigou can come too, and I want you by my side, always. I don’t know when these feelings came about but I knew I had to confess before I left and I knew I would regret if I never let you know how crazy I am about you.”

 

I sat there waiting looking at the cute boy I adore and love so much. As the silence grew longer I knew that whatever Kuroko had to say it would definitely be rejection. I sat there watching Kuroko open his mouth multiple times, then his eyebrows would come together and he his mouth would close rethinking what he was going to say, how he was going to turn me down.

 

I don’t know If I’m growing impatient, growing nervous or whatever it is- I don’t like it, “It was crazy for me to even come here right?” I asked as I stood up about to go out the door until I felt a hand on my wrist. 

 

“Kagami-kun, I’m flattered for your feelings but,” I knew what he was about to say but didn’t want to hear it, “I’m sorry, I don’t feel the same way about you and I don’t think I ever could.”

 

I choked back tears; I do not want to cry here, “Is there someone you like?”

 

“Yes,” he said pausing again, “but, I don’t think they could ever return my feelings.”

 

“Well, he is an idiot,” I said looking up at him, “stay happy, Kuroko. I’ll come to visit you okay?” 

 

I let myself out of the house and drove silently to the airport as tears slowly fell down my cheeks. When I arrived I unpacked my single duffle bag and grabbed the homemade vanilla shake that was sitting in the passenger cup holder, before I walked into the airport I tossed the shake into the nearest trashcan. 

I walked onto the plane and I was greeted by the scene of Ahomine with his boyfriend falling asleep on his shoulder. The last thing I want to witness is a scene between lovers because I just can’t help but think of Kuroko-kun. Even unintentionally Kuroko-kun has taught me something that if you think you are ready to be rejected- you are truly never ready. Honestly, I don’t even want to think about it anymore. 

 

“Taiga Kagami and Daiki Aomine, when Taiga Kagami moved back to Japan it was the beginning of your rivalry with each other, which resulted in some intense and heated games. You both were accepted to the same college and played ball together on the same team, which amazed the crowd with your team work and how in sync you guys are but a lot people claim it is because you two are the same. Now after the draft picks, Daiki Aomine was the first pick drafted to New York Knicks and Taiga Kagami was the second pick and drafted to Miami Heat, everyone is excited for the old rivalry between the Knicks and the Heat to be rekindled and there is no one better than you two to light that match. So, what is your feelings of this of becoming rivalries yet once again?” 

 

I looked over at Ahomine, who was processing what the translator was saying, “playing with Aomine-kun in college was a fun experience but playing against Aomine-kun is a lot better for me. Even though we would be rivalries again it isn’t like we will stop being close friends. I would say that because of our rivalry in high school helped developed our friendship. Aomine-kun and I may be in sync because we think the same and predict what the other is going to do which is why if I had to have a heated rivalry with anyone it would definitely be Aomine-kun. In any words I’m looking forward to our future games.”

 

Aomine-kun cleared his throat, “Just like Kagami-kun said whether we are playing in a game with each other or against each other it isn’t going to change our friendship. I enjoyed playing with Kagami-kun in our college days but not as much as I like playing against the guy. He can be reckless and sometimes dive into things without thinking and some of his plays is predictable but he is amazing player and I couldn’t ask for anyone else to play against.” 

 

A different male raised his hand, “this question is for Daiki Aomine, is it true that you are a homosexual and are in an exclusive relationship?”

 

I saw the puzzled look on Aomine-kun’s face at his question, “yes, I am gay and yes I am in a serious, fully committed relationship with the love of my life. I probably wouldn’t be in this conference room if it wasn’t for him. My first year, I wasn’t big on going on to practice actually I thought that I didn’t have to practice and after my lost in the Winter Cup to Seirin I learned how it felt to lose. I was very upset and Ryou came after the match and he just sat next to me and didn’t say anything for a long time, which actually I believe we sat there for an hour without saying anything. He finally spoke up and said one simple line, “you know what you have to do, Aomine-kun,” and he gave me this bright smile. So, I have to say it is because of him that I started going to practice and trying my hardest mostly because I wanted to see his smile and show off. Actually, I proposed to him the night before we left for America. We are thinking of getting married next summer in the backyard of our new home.”

 

The male who asked about Aomine-kun’s relationship was practically blushing and looked like he had tears in his eyes as did half of the people in the room. Times have changed and the opinion of homosexuality isn’t condescending anymore, “What about you Taiga Kagami? Do you have anyone special in your life?”

 

I thought for a second before speaking, “I’m single and nor do I have my eyes on anyone.”

 

He simply nodded his head and I’m pretty sure he winked at me as well. The interview session continue asking us about how we feel about being far away from home and how we think we can contribute to our team during the upcoming season. As we were leaving the interview session we noticed someone standing  in the parking lot garage is the man who asked about our relationship status, he has long black hair, which I’m pretty sure goes to his waist. His eyes were the color green of a rain forest and he had on brown glasses that brought out his features even more. He had a slim figure and he was pretty tall maybe 6’0 I think. He was wearing a light pink button down, that was tucked in his khakis pants and a dark brown belt, and he had the first four buttons undone. He stood there leaning on a post and when he looked up he immediately made eye contact with me, he slowly approached me, walking like he was on a hunt and I was his prey, he took out a slip of paper that was folded into a square, he handed me the slip of paper and winked at me as he walked away. I looked back and saw him swish his long black hair and how his ass moved in those slightly tight khaki’s. I looked down at the piece of paper and there was written his phone number, his name, which is Sebastian White, and a flirtatious message, “while you are in town or in Miami call me up,” and drawn next to it is a face that is winking.

 

I didn’t know that Aomine-kun was looking over my shoulder, reading the hand written message, “Soooo,” he drawled out and stick a pinky his ear, “are you going to tap that?”

 

I could feel my cheeks flush as heat rushed to them, “is that any of your business?”

 

“No, but I can see the signs that he likes you,” he mumbled as he gotten into the car.

 

I sighed, “You’re only gay for Sakurai-kun besides I remember,” I mimicked him placing my hands, cupped, underneath my chest, “I like big tits.”

 

He chuckled, “yeah, I like big tits but Ryou has the cutest little nipples,” he smirked.

 

I shot him a look as I stepped inside of the car, “you wouldn’t cheat on him for big tits would you?”

 

He glared at me and hit me hard on the back, “hell no Bakagami, did you now listen to a word I just said, I am in love with Ryou I wouldn’t leave him or even think about cheating on him for a big pair of tits.”

 

I rubbed where he hit me, “good,” I clicked on my seat belt, “It is a good thing you guys bought that house on Long Island.”

 

“I sure as hell wouldn’t want to move again,” he said as he leaned back in his seat, “we still are unpacking.”

 

“Where was he at anyways?” I asked

 

“He is at the hotel,” Aomine smirked, “he is on those hormones pills before we get a parasite inserted, it was Ryou’s idea as a safety net. He didn’t want to come just in case if he got insanely horny.”

 

“You are already trying to have a kid?” I am generally surprised they are just engaged and already planning on having a family.

 

“We have been together for six years,” he said as he scratch his head, “I can’t see myself with anyone else and I want to have children with him. I’m surprised your senpai’s, what were their names?” he thought to himself, his eyebrows meeting in the middle, “Kiyoshi and Hyuuga- haven’t started having kids yet.”

 

“Can you just imagine, a child with Kiyoshi-senpai and Hanamiya Makoto’s genes?” I responded as I felt a shiver go across my whole body.

 

“Yeah but I don’t want to dwell on it,” he responded, “I think Hyuuga and Mibuchi Reo children would be monsters at three pointers.” 

 

We drove past an empty basketball court, “pull over real quick,” Aomine responds as he reaches in the back for the ball, “let’s play.”

 

I grinned wildly, “hell yeah. I’m going to win this time.”

He clicked his tongue as he stepped out of the car, “we will see about that,” he threw his jacket inside the car and shut the door.

 

I did win, barely, now it just come down to who has more stamina. If Aomine has sex with Ryou on a day we play one-on-one it weakens his stamina but not by a lot maybe, if I had to give it a number, by one percent. Hyuuga-senpai married Reo-kun not too soon after they graduated from college and a week later Kiyoshi-senpai and Makoto-kun were married. I had to borrow some cash from my dad for their wedding gift because I wasn’t aware they were going to get married so close to each other. Now Aomine and Sakurai are engaged, I just can’t help but think who will be next. I know it won’t be me but if I have to pick anyone it would be between Kise-kun and Kasamatsu-kun or Murasakibara-kun and Tatsuya, they have been together for a pretty long time. However, that would also mean Midorima-kun and Takao-kun or Akashi-kun or Furihata-kun have the same chance but they have a lot of walls to overcome before they could get married. 

 

I step out of the shower and wrapped the hotel’s towel around my waist. I heard my phone ringing in the bedroom, I reached it before it ended the call, “Hello dad,” I said as I went back to get another towel for my wet hair.

 

“Congratulations on getting pick for Miami Heat,” he said cheerfully, “your mother would be proud.”

 

“I know,” I said as I put the call on speaker, “thank you.”

 

“Sorry I couldn’t be there,” he responded, “do you want me to help you find a place in Miami? I know a few realtors in that area. Would you like a house or a condo?”

 

“A house would be too much for just one person,” I said as I got dressed, “a similar setup to the one in Japan will be fine. Maybe a little bit bigger but not too big.”

 

“I should have some time off in a week or two and will come out to see you,” he responded.

 

“Alright, Thanks for calling dad,” I as I picked up my phone of the bathroom counter, “goodbye.”

 

“Talk to you later,” he responded before the call ended.

 

I flopped down on the bed and set my phone down on the dresser, right next to it was Sebastian note. 

 

“Hello?” I heard his voice said as he answered the phone on the second ring, “who is this?”

 

“Taiga Kagami,” I responded, “you told me to give you a call.”

 

He chuckled deeply, “that I did. I thought I was coming on too strong.”

 

“Nope,” I said as I played with the bottom of my shorts, “if you don’t say it out straight for me I probably won’t get it because I am Bakagami.”

 

He paused, “Baka means stupid correct? I don’t think you are stupid at all- well I would like to get to know you better.”

 

“Have you ate yet?” I responded, “You could come over to my hotel room and we can order room service?”

 

“No, I haven’t I was just looking at a takeout menu but I will definitely take you on your order, which hotel are you staying at?” I told him the hotel name, “I’ll be there in thirty minutes and you can order me their grilled salmon with the steamed broccoli.”

 

I nodded as I wrote down what he would like for dinner, “Okay, I’m in room 1810.”

 

He whistled, “All the way on the eighteenth floor huh? I have a feeling the view is breathtaking.”

 

“I haven’t really looked yet,” I responded, “I will see you soon.”

 

“See you soon, Taiga,” he responded sweetly.

 

After hanging up the phone I quickly made my way to Aomine’s room, which he is staying in 1812, which was besides mine. He opened the door slightly and I could see his skin was covered with a thin layer of sweat, “what,” he said bluntly.

 

“Do you have any condoms?” I asked and watched as his eyes widen. He close the door and mumbled something under his breath. The door reopened but barely enough for him to stick out his hand that was holding condoms, “Thanks.”

 

The door immediately shut, I guess I interrupted their alone time together. It is a good thing that the walls aren’t thin in this hotel. It isn’t like I plan to have a one night stand with Sebastian but safe sex is the best way to go and one should always be prepared. I put the condoms away in the nightstand next to the bed. I quickly headed to my duffel bag and pulled out just a basic black tank top, secondly I pulled out a black pair of socks and lastly I pulled out my clean, white pair of basketball shorts. I look like I’m in the process of getting ready to play a game and not spend time with an attractive male. There was a light knock at the door and I open it and was immediately surprised by his attire. His long hair was in a braided ponytail that seemed to follow his neck line before he moved it gently to the back. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt, black sweatpants and a black pair of Yeezy’s. 

 

He cleared his throat, “Are you going to stand there or are you going to let me in?”

 

“Oh, sorry I was just,” I could feel myself blushing as I stepped back and let him into my hotel room, “I thought I would be underdressed I didn’t know if you would be in the same clothes as earlier or what.”

 

“Or what,” he chuckled, “I can’t even imagine a situation where you would be underdress,” he said sweetly as he lightly touched my biceps, “Nice room,” he walked past me and over to the window, which the curtains still obstructed the view, he opened the curtains, he whistles, “It is a beautiful view of Manhattan. Come and look Taiga.”

 

I don’t know but the way he says my name has me entranced, “I think the view in front of me is even better,” I said through a whim he looked back at me with his eyebrow lifted. There was a knock on the door followed by them declaring room service. I went and opened the door to retrieve our dinner and tipped the man for his delivery service. When I walked back into the room, Sebastian moved the little table and chairs in front of the window. I sat our food down at the same time; he reached out for his chair, “Nope, I got it,” I pulled the chair out for him.

 

“Such a gentlemen,” he responded while batting his eyes up at me.

 

I gently pushed him closer to the table, “it’s nothing.”

 

“So you always do this kind of thing?” He asked as I sat down, “flirting with any guy you find attractive.”

 

“No, I rarely dated in high school but I had a couple of summer flings,” I said as I began to eat, “I was mostly focused on basketball and the same thing throughout college.”

 

“You mean there was no one serious?” He asked as he looked up at me while provocatively sticking a piece of salmon in his mouth. 

 

“Yeah,” I said and immediately shook the thoughts of Kuroko that plagued my mind, “what about you?”

 

“I haven’t been with anyone for a year,” he stated, “I want something serious that is going to last you know?”

 

Our conversation continued leaving from talking about relationships and we briefly covered basketball. Sebastian is a reporter for ESPN he mostly writes articles and rarely appears on television. Our conversation mostly blended together, not trying to say that in a bad way but it was nice there was no award pause and it seemed to move like a river. It reached a point where we didn’t even notice that we finished our food. He laid stretch out on my bed as I returned our plates at the correct place, outside the door. 

 

“Come over here big boy,” he said teasingly.

 

I sat down on the edge of the bed, “Yes, Sebastian?”

 

He pouted but immediately moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my chest, “would it be bad if I said I want you?” he whispered in my ear.

 

“No,” I replied as I turned around and slightly move over him, “I like you, Sebastian. I want this too.”

He looked surprised in his eyes, “As a one night stand or a relationship?”

 

“A relationship,” I as I reached for his long braided pony tail, “Just to see where it goes.”

 

“Sounds good,” he said as he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to him.

 

I saw him looking at my lips, that is sign they want you to kiss them right? I lowered my lips and gently kissed him I began to pull away but he reach forward and pull me into for another kiss but it was deeper. His tongue gently licked my lips and I parted him and his tongue slowly entered my mouth while his hand move tightly to my hair. I became lost in the kiss and before I knew it he flipped us both over and he is straddling my lap, he leans up and he gently rocked his hips to where his but slightly rubs over my erection. 

 

In a trance, we fell into each other warmth like there is this light dancing  between us as our bodies became pressed together and briefly separated. His long black hair became tangled in between my fingers, hands and arms as his face blushed as red as my hair. Our bodies intertwine as we became one, our voices blending together in our own private song, naked before the other without nothing to hide, nothing to lose. Slowly, we explored each other bodies like we had all the time in the world. 

Time was a word that we did not know- it simply did not exist. No matter after a game or a conference when we were in each other’s arm time simply ceased to exist. As the months went by we were there for each other through good and bad times. As my basketball season went continued to the NBA play-offs finals, against New York Knicks, he was there. In the crowded, hype gym I could hear his voice screaming and cheering only for me, just for me. However, time did come for us and everything stopped as brutal as the chilly morning air in winter. Even though I did love Sebastian he could tell that I, unlike him, wasn’t in-love with him.

 

“Shit, just hold on Sebastian,” I responded as walk past him.

 

I sat down on the couch with my head hanging between my hands, I looked up to see his hands on his hips and glaring daggers at me, “What is wrong, Sebastian?”

 

“This,” he motion between us, “us is what is wrong right now.”

 

“Why?” I asked afraid of the answer.

 

“I know your friend in missing but just hearing his name your complete face changes,” he responds with violent hand motion, “is he really missing? So what he got up and left without letting any of you know. He is a grown ass man, Taiga. But here you are with look of in-love and worried and concern in your eyes ready to just up and leave in a given moment to go halfway around the world to look for him. Come hell or high water, I will not lose you to some little boy who decided to cut off with you and your other friends.” 

 

“What the hell, Sebastian,” I said as I stood up right in his face, “You act like there is a competition going on between you. Wouldn’t you be worried if it was one of your friends? That they did something that was completely out of their fucking character? I’m the last one that has had a conversation with him in person.”

 

“If any of my friends did anything out of their character,” he retorted and his hands in my face, “then I never knew them at all. Maybe you all never exactly knew who this, Tetsuya Kuroko, and he was just living the past years of his life as what you guys thought him to be. Even if one of my friends went missing I wouldn’t have that look in my eye that you have all the time. Every single. Fucking. Time.” 

 

“What look?!” I demanded.

 

“Kuroko. Tetsuya. Kuroko. Tetsuya,” the hurt, the pain in my heart, “Kuroko. Tetsuya. Kuroko. Tetsuya. Kuroko fucking Tetsuya,” he glared at me as I felt my face soften, “that fucking look right there where you look like a little school girl experiencing her first fucking love.”

 

I rubbed my hands on my face, trying to calm myself down, “Sebastian. Yes, I did have a thing for Kuroko and yes I did confess to him but he turned me down.” 

 

“Do you still have a feelings for him?” he asked but didn’t let me answer, “Because I am in-love with you, Taiga.”

 

“I love you too,” I said reaching out for him but he pulled away.

 

“No, you love me but you aren’t in love with me,” he said as I could see the tears forming in his eyes.

 

“There really isn’t a difference just one single word,” I murmured but I quickly  regret my choice of words once I saw the hurt in his eyes and those tears that were held up violently flowed.

 

“There is a fucking difference,” he screams at me, his voice getting louder with each word, “the feeling I have when I see you, especially when I see your smile. When we kiss, when you hold me and whisper your sweet words. Do you have any fucking idea how my heart does this weird ass fucking dance for you like it is going to leap out of me body? Does your heart do the same thing? Like it is going to beat out of your chest every time you see me?” 

 

I slumped down on to the floor at his words, my hands covering my face, the answer to his question is running around but I don’t want to say it. I see him fall right in front of me, I can feel the weight of his arms and hands as he clings on to me and I hear his cries, which has my heart aching. I reach out to touch him, pulling  him closer to me; I wipe away the tears from his face, “I never knew you exactly felt that way but all because I haven’t experienced that sensation yet doesn’t mean that I won’t later down the road.” 

 

He looks right at me in the face and  more tears began to flow, “if you don’t feel that way about me now then I know you will not feel that way later down the road. I know that I’m right because I’ve been in the same situation before but I thought this time for sure that you were going to be the one,” he broke away eye contact and looked down at the floor as he stood up wiping away his constant tears, “let’s just end it.”

 

“I don’t want that,” I said bluntly, “I love you.”

 

“Yeah and that is all it will ever be, Taiga,” he said coldly, “I’m in love with you and it hurts knowing that you will never be in love with me as well. My father told me when I finally confessed my sexuality, which he claimed wasn’t a surprise, that he learned from his life that there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. You can love multiple people in your lifetime, sometimes at the same time or the love for one will fade but it will still linger in your heart, however, you will know you met your soulmate when you are uncontrollably in-love with them and they feel the same way too. That was how he knew that my mother was the one for him but he almost did lost her because you can fall in love for someone else intended soulmate. It may not be Kuroko Tetsuya but I’m not going to stick around to wait for the real one to come around… just for my heart to break watching you fall deeply into that abyss, which I’m told feels very warm and comforting,” he paused and looks up at the ceiling as he brought  his car keys and took off the key to my apartment. A cold laugh chilled the environment of the apartment, “I guess I just have a tendency to take other’s soulmate and hope and wish on the fucking starts that they are mine and only,” he tossed the key onto the floor and it echos throughout the silence, “it is over, Taiga. I’m sure my love for you will fade but it will still linger, aching,” his fist clenched over his chest, “in my heart.” 

 

I immediately stood up and reach out for his arm, pulling him in close, “Sebastian,” I pleaded trying to get him to look at me. 

 

He extended his arm out, keeping me from pulling him into my chest and holding him tightly, he looks up and reaches over and gave me a bittersweet kiss, “It is over, Taiga. I will not change my mind. I will always be there for you but right now I just need time.” 

 

Then like a ghost he was gone, but in my apartment it kept replaying our memories together that we made here, like a broken record. I reach for my phone and saw the wallpaper of him, blowing kisses at me, with the love bites I left all over his neck, my masterpiece. 

 

“Kagami,” I heard his voice say, “Do you have any idea what time it is?” 

 

“I’m going to take a flight to New York right now, pick me up,” I stated.

 

“What happened?” he asked and I heard him yawn.

 

“I just need to get out of this fucking city,” I snapped, “just be there. I’ll text you the time of my arrival.”

 

He clicked his tongue, “fine.” 

 

It hurts, there is a slight pain in my heart. I did not want him to go nor did I want to sit there, like a helpless baby, watching him walk out the door… out of my life for good. I maybe not have had the same sensation as he did… maybe I did but I’m just too fucking stupid to realize those sensations.

 

Outside the airport, Aomine stood there leaning against his car. I opened the door behind the passenger seat and threw my duffel bag in the back and hanged up my suit on the little hook. I looked at him without saying a word and immediately got in the car and waited for him to take his sweet time to get in the driver seat.

 

“What happen?” he asked as we drove away from the airport.

 

Silence. I don’t want to say it…  to come to term that Sebastian isn’t going to come back.

 

“What happened, Kagami,” Aomine said sternly.

 

“Sebastian broke it off. He left,” I felt my chest clenching up, “he isn’t coming back.”

 

I told him word for word that was exchanged between us in our heated argument remembering, exactly like a movie I’ve watch all my life, the hurt in his eyes and the pain in his voice. As I told him, my vision became blurry and it was hard for me to catch my breath in between my words.

 

After I finish, at first he was silent until we pulled into his driveway, “I know exactly what he is talking about, that feeling that same fucking sensation. There is a difference Kagami and trust me you would know the feeling when it hit you so I’m going to upfront you are not in love with Sebastian. That sensation, it hits you hard when you least expect it and I can tell that you are hurting right now but that only proves to you that the love between you was real. I understand why he left because if Ryou didn’t have the same sensation with me I don’t know if I could stay waiting for his soulmate to come around,” at that moment the light outside their front door flickered and there stood was a very pregnant Ryou, looking concern, with Hayama-kun standing beside him, “Like right now I feel uncontrollably happy,” his fist went straight to his chest, “sometime I have to grab over my heart to make sure that is in my chest because every time I see Ryou, when we kiss, when we make love; the way he says me name, the way he holds on to me to calm me down, the way he even moans my name, the fact that he currently carrying our child and just knowing that this is all real and not a dream it is just too much for my heart. It beats loudly like it wants to jump outside of the place it belongs like it is doing all the backflips, round-offs and any other fuckin’ tumbling moves. I’m just happy two days for now he will no longer be Sakurai Ryou but Aomine Ryou, extremely happy.”

 

I looked at Aomine’s face and back to Ryou’s and the look in their eyes is the same look Sebastian would have, that made me swoon, every time he looked at me, “I understand.”

 

He rubs the top of my head, messing up my hair, “we are friends how could I not be there for you,” I look up and see his familiar bright smile.

 

If my soulmate is out there or anywhere near close I hope that I am able to meet you soon. 

The next day, before the big day, was spent me running around and helping with the last finish touches to the backyard for their wedding. It was nice, lovely and peaceful and whole lot less awkward unlike the day Kiyoshi-senpai married Hanamiya Makoto. Their celebration was very cute but I could feel the tension from Hanamiya Makoto by his embarrassment. Hayama-kun also arrived today because Akashi-kun couldn’t make it with trying to find a trace on Kuroko and with managing his company he didn’t have the time. Therefore, he sent Hayama-kun to give his blessing, gift and say his written speech to the newlywed couple. Those that did attend was Aomine-kun’s teammates, his coach, his family and Ryou-kun’s family. Murasakibara-kun wasn’t able to come; however, Tatsuya did attend but I could tell that there was something off with him but I didn’t want to bring it up nor did Tatsuya mention anything. Midorima-kun couldn’t make it because of his intern hours at the hospital but Takao-kun was very ready for a vacation and came with their gift. Momoi-kun was there and to my surprise she invited Riko-senpai to come along with her. Kise-kun was able to show up with a very embarrassed Kasamatsu-kun who didn’t want to leave Kise-kun’s side for the fear of what he would tell anyone. 

 

The wedding was a great success and if someone told me that I would meet my soulmate under 48 hours of breaking up with Sebastian I would call them crazy and how could I fall for someone when I still feel this slight hurt in my chest just by thinking of Sebastian’s face. He came like an earthquake, a tsunami or like lightening, unable to predict where it would strike during a thunderstorm. His smiling, bright face that sent little shocks throughout my entire body. I have faced him before, during one-on-one and his animal instincts and speed is much like my own but more refined and he doesn’t just charge in completely recklessly like I do. That night at after their wedding reception, while everyone was telling their goodbyes some going to hotels and other getting onto flights to go back to Japan or elsewhere we met at the bar and I was drinking shots as long as the bartender kept making them. 

 

I woke up and felt warm strong arms wrapped around my chest, a slightly familiar warmth but completely different, I woke up and saw blonde hair in a mess. I tilted my current bed warmer’s face and saw Hayama-kun’s sleeping face, which is pretty nice, his eyes immediately widen open. He leaned up and kissed me tenderly on my lips followed by a slight nimble that sent a shock down to my groin.

 

“Good morning, handsome,” he stated as he straddled my hips and slightly grinded down on my new forming erection.

 

“Hayama-kun what are you doing,” I groaned while trying to gather my thoughts.

 

He laughs, a familiar warm tune but played in a different key, “continuing off from last night,” he brought a finger to his lip and his eyes lit up, “I believe this would be round six.”

 

“Round six!” my eyes open up in shock.

 

He leaned his body closer to mine, his fingers leaving a hot trail, with a burning heat but a different pattern, “I know you and your little boyfriend broke up and you have no idea how happy it made me when Ryou told me. I immediately thought, ‘yes, I can finally go after him,’ so I did and here we are,” he brought his lips right next to my ear, “let’s have some fun, Taiga.” My name was said with a familiar feeling but by a completely different voice. 

 

Before I could respond he went down to my slightly hard erection, which I’ve been trying to keep down. I mean what the fuck, I just had a break up two, TWO days ago and here I am feeling all these slightly familiar feelings I felt with Sebastian but it is hard to admit that they feel much better. Better is not the right word, they feel stronger like Hayama-kun is tearing my entire body apart. 

 

He takes one of my nads inside of his mouth, sucking on it roughly, he let it go with a pop. His tongue licked up from the base, all over my shaft and finally to my sensitive head. He licks the slit and moans at the taste, he takes my head into his mouth. He wraps his tongue around the base of the head while he intensified his suction his hands are wrapping around the base of my cock twisting, pulling in a way that made me unable to think. He took more of me into his mouth, and my hand  immediately goes to his hair holding him down in place as I slightly began to thrust myself in his mouth but never going too deep. He moans and removes one of his hands that was stroking him, he raised his hips until his ass, which I could tell was nice and firm, he reaches back and begins to prepare himself, I think. 

 

I lifted up into a sitting position, and witness how he has three fingers inside of him, spreading and loosening his hole. I watch as semen, my semen, slowly flowed out of him and onto the dirty sheets as he continued finger himself. I look down at his face and it immediately stopped my heart. He is looking at me with a hazy look in his eyes and his cheeks were burning bright red. I grabs his hair a little tighter and gently pulls his mouth off my cock. I held his face in my hands as I went down kissing him passionately, wrapping our tongues around each other. While our lips are locked I move him down the bed and I moved over top of him, grinding our cocks amongst each other. I increased my grinding speed and grunted when he broke the kiss. He throws his head back, his hair spread out on the sheets, “Oh god Taiga, good so good,” he moans and I could tell his smaller body was slightly trembling.

 

“Hayama,” that doesn’t feel right at all, “Kotarou,” my hand ran down his cheek all the way to his chin, “can I enter?”

 

He chuckles, “after last night and my slight confession, you decide to ask this now?” Before I could respond he reaches up and kisses my lips slowly but tenderly, “Yes, I want you inside of me but since last night you made me cum twelve times now this time you at least have to make me come twenty-six times.”

 

Some sex friends that would find that to be too much right? I know that you can still get blue balls from climaxing too many times but is that really the problem. Shouldn’t he double instead and it would be twenty-four instead of twenty-six.

 

I laugh, “after all this time I still don’t know how you calculate and I don’t think I ever will,” he grins up at me, with his left tooth slightly out, and I gently position his legs on my shoulders, my cock teasing his entrance, “I can barely remember last night but I’ll make sure not to forget this morning.” 

 

Before he could respond, I rammed all the way inside of his tight, clenching warmth and it immediately tightens down around my cock and his nails dig into my forearms as he moans, shouting my name, throwing his head back while his eyes rolls back inside of his head. His semen shot out across his stomach and some of it landed on my chest, “Only twenty-six times huh,” I whispered in his ear as his legs slightly wrapped around the back of my throat. I slowly set my pace while images of last night filled my night and I remember all the right spots that had him a trembling mess. I watch how he unfold in my arms as I increased my pace but changed my technique, giving him something different to experience than last night. As I deepen my thrusts and I quicken my pace, making my way through his tight warmth he lies there trembling, shouting and his legs fell out of my shoulders. I grabbed underneath his knee and held him, wide, and kept him still as I pounded inside his hole without mercy, “Kotarou,” I grunted, “look at me,” I set in between his thrusts. He was thrashing his head, left and right, his arms out to the side and his hands clenching into the sheets and now his head was to the left, his mouth open, panting, and his face a bright red. He open his eyes and looks at me, a look that I never thought would ever be targeted towards me anytime soon but the effect it has is much stronger. I heard my heart beat loudly in my chest and it almost kind of hurts, I lost control and I thrusted inside of him without any restraint until there were tears about to leave his huge bright eyes. His arms left the sheets and his hands were clawing down my back, digging in deep as it left scratches, he held eye contact until I pushed into him deeper and his eyes roll back, same as his head, and tears flew down his face as his head hits back down on the sheets, “Fucking yes, more Taiga,” his moans kept in my trance as I kept pushing past and through his tightness making him into a trembling mess. A few more thrusts and I know he is going to blow his load, his nails clawed into my back deeper as his eyes suddenly widen and he shouts as he cums; clenching onto me too tight made it harder for me to keep my current pace. I locked eyes with as his swollen lips, slightly bleeding from where he bit his lip, I reached down and licked up the blood and took his lips in a long kiss as let my load go inside of his already twitching hole. When I finished releasing my semen inside of him, I let go of my hold on his knees. Fuckin’ great I bruised him around both of his knees. I gently held his calf muscles, which are slightly shaking, and kiss around the area that I bruised on each of his knees. I let go of his legs gently and setting on the each both side of me. 

 

He reached out for me, “I don’t think I can go on,” he said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

 

I leaned over and kissed him up his neck all the way to his red ears, “That is fine as long as you keep track I’ll make sure to deliver,” I kiss him gently on both of his cheeks while he gently hummed, “you know it is going to be rough for me to get out with you clenching down on my cock like this.”

 

“I want my hole to remember your cock’s shape okay?” He said loudly and I felt heat quickly go to my face and my ears.

“Okay, Kotarou,” I chuckled. I picked him up and turned around and laid him on the pillow and covered us up with the sheets. His arms wrapped around my neck and I could feel his hot breath over my skin. While he rested, I slowly began to massage any muscle that I could reach without causing him too much discomfort.  He slowly fell asleep in my arms and I could feel his grip on my cock began to slowly loosen and I was able to slowly pull out so I wouldn’t be able to disturb his slumber.  I walked into the adjoined bathroom and grabbed a clean washcloth and a portable basin that I filled with warm water but not too hot. I washed all the semen off his stomach and my semen that was slightly leaking down his hole and down his legs. I need to look for Aomine-kun and ask where his luggage is located so I ca n him dress and for some new bed sheets. I put on one of the guest robes and as soon as I stepped out of the door there stood Aomine-kun, leaning on the wall, and standing next to him was a blushing Ryou.

 

“So,” I said trying to get through this awkward situation, “I guess you heard that.”

 

“What do you think Bakagami?” he sneers as he looks at me.

 

Ryou approached me, extending his arms, holding new bed sheets, “so you can change the bed sheets,” on top of the sheets was a jar.

 

“What is in this?” I asked him but he blushed brightly.

 

“It’s uh- sorry” he murmured, “it is a cream so it won’t be so… sorry, sorry I can’t say it.”

 

“It is okay, I get it,” I stated, “where can I find his clean clothes?”

Aomine-kun pointed around the corner and I looked past and there is his suitcase and I took it by the handle, “For disturbing your honeymoon, I will cook you guys dinner and I know Ryou-kun is a great cook just think of it as an extra gift from me.”

 

Aomine-kun smirked, “good I’m hungry and Ryou can barely stand,” I looked down and saw that his legs were slightly trembling before Aomine-kun picked him up in his arms, “the kitchen is all yours.”

 

I walked back into the room and he is still asleep. I gently dress him with a clean pair of briefs, a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I reached out and stroke his hair gently and the way he leaned into my touch had my heart pounding. I gently pick him up and laid him down on the day bed that was in the room and put an available blanket across him. I quickly remade the bed, I look over at Kotarou who hasn’t moved at all, I move him back inside of the bed and he almost didn’t let me go as he felt me pull away. I grab the dirty sheets, clothes and headed down to throw them in the washer before I started cooking. I quietly opened the door and look back at the sleeping blonde that was snoozing away merrily in the bed before I closed the door behind me. 

 

As our relationship went by Kotarou would take off a week every month to come to Miami and spend time with me or to attend my games and cheer for me. When I finally got a hold of Tatsuya and learned from Alex that he wasn’t doing too great I learned that he and Murasakibara-kun broke up. At first I thought I was going to have to buy a plane ticket and go out there and give that lazy giant a piece of my mind and probably beat the shit out of him if I didn’t like his response. Tatsuya; however, told me not to and it was his decision to break it off even though it hurts him. 

 

When I did return to Japan with Aomine, Ryo and Emi the one person whose face met my fist was Imayoshi Shouichi, Murasakibara-kun held me trapped in his large arms while I thrashed out wanted to beat the shit out of him because I had a feeling that Imayoshi-kun was using him. He claimed it was mutual and how Kuroko-kun left him, broken hearted, but the only voice that calmed me down was Kotarou’s. Kuroko-kun wherever you are I hope you are okay and happy.

 

All of our friends, well besides Tatsuya, Kuroko-kun and Murasakibara-kun are married and with children, with the exception of Momoi-kun and Riko-senpai, which don’t even ask me how that started because honestly I don’t think anyone was ready or prepared when those two started dating. Even Akashi-kun, the all-knowing and absolute, was very flabbergasted when he found out. Kiyoshi-senpai and Makoto-kun had twins, Tamotsu and Takeshi, who are little devils well you really have to look out for Takeshi but I’m pretty sure I’ve caught Tamotsu, almost red handed, doing some mischievous stuff as well. They are finally turning two and I don’t think any one could be ready for the trouble they could cause us. I stand there eating a cheeseburger while watching the children play as I chatted with Kiyoshi-senpai until an unfamiliar car pulled up and it happen to Kuroko-kun, who was sporting a different look with a long haired blonde who at first I thought was Sebastian but his name apparently is Claude. 

 

Events unfolded quickly this fifth summer we believe that we would have to pray for Kuroko-kun’s safety, happiness and overall well-being. I looked up at the basketball court and over to Kuroko-kun who was sitting next to his very old and very much dead husky, Nigou. I could feel my tears start to water as I remember all the times I ran away screaming from him but I will always remember the time that I fell asleep with Nigou in college. I looked up at Kuroko-kun at how Kise-kun was ridiculously holding onto him, crying. He asked me to take Nigou to his house in the back yard, to be buried and as soon as I agreed Kotarou jumps on my back, really scaring the shit out of me.

 

Here I am looking down at my beautiful, in so many ways, boyfriend who makes my heart- makes me feel a way I never felt before. I know this is what Aomine-kun and Sebastian were talking about this feeling, this deep, warm abyss that I see myself falling into deeper as I look him in the eyes. I am in love with you, so much helplessly in love with you, Hayama Kotarou. I chuckled slightly as I shook my head and I continue to laugh until my eyes were open and I could feel tears trying to escape my eyes. Sebastian, it has been so long since I last heard from you but I hope you are doing great and I hope that you have found someone who is in-love with you and if not I hope that they come soon. I have found someone that makes me feel a way that is slightly hard to put in words and I don’t want to even think about myself with anyone else.

 

I look back down at my lover, I pulled him in close, “There is something important that I have to tell that I should have been telling you,” I said as I could feel a blush started to spread on my face because of the audience.

“What is it?” He said looked up at me slightly worried.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” I began out before he shouted and gaining the attention of everyone else. 

Kuroko asked what is was and Aomine slightly ticked me off by stating, “I didn’t know you could think Bakagami.” 

 

I groaned and ran my hands down my face, “of course I can think,” I turned towards Kotarou realizing that he reacted the way he did just to get attention, “you would make me do this in front of an audience because you always love attention,” I voiced my opinion and watched as he blushed and smiled up at me brightly, “anyways, I have been thinking these past few days, you know. Well you really don’t because you can’t read minds, but I realized I haven’t told you something very, very important.”

 

The grin on his face somehow becomes brighter and wider and I feel my heart melting, I looked over them and could tell they were listening into our very much private conversation and to my confession. I leaned down towards his ear, on the other side to where Kuroko-kun couldn’t read lips, I can feel my palms getting sweaty and my heart is pounding so loudly I feel like everyone on this basketball court can hear it, “Hayama Kotarou, I love you so, so much; I am caught in your storm and I find myself completely in love with you. I know I am in love with you so much because every time I look at you my heart does this little jig.”

I lean up to see his very cute expression, I stood there and watch as a blush spreads quickly across his face. He starts to bend his knees and I know any moment now he is going to start jumping, “Tagia, really!” He shouted with happiness which has me happy just from seeing him filled with joy, “say it again, and say it aloud so I can hear you clearly this time.”

 

I looked down at him and he started to do this weird little dance he picked up from America, I got over my embarrassment and I stood proud and said loudly for all of them to hear, “Hayama Kotaro, I love you so, so much; I am caught in your storm and I find myself helplessly in completely in love with you. I know I am in love with you so much because every time I look at you my heart does this little jig.”

After hearing my confession for the second he wasn’t able to hold himself still. He jumped in my arms practically screaming that he understands and that he feels the same way. I held him tightly as he leaned in for the sweetest kiss I have ever known. 

 

18 years later

I’ve been thinking lately these about the time Kotarou came into my life and how I knew he was the one for me around the time Kuroko-kun finally came home. My basketball career is over, I’m retired now I’m forty-five years old even though I am still amazing I don’t have a lot of stamina like I used too. Between making love and children with Kotarou and playing basketball it was like I had all the stamina in the world and now it is finally catching up but we still make love, sometimes not as intense as we used too, and that is just fine. As soon as we came to America that summer, I mentioned traveling to Las Vegas to get married, we didn’t need any special as long as we had each other. Kotarou agreed but immediately proposed to start making and having children as soon as possible. When his first pregnancy was confirmed I moved out of my apartment and we moved into our newest home and we have filled it with children. 

 

We had five children, all of the boys, Kotarou said we had to catch up since everyone else was ahead of us in the game. At first we had triplets, which I don’t even know how we handle it but I was very worried for Kotarou’s well-being because they never had a case that a male became pregnant with triplets. The oldest is Kaito, followed by Katsou, and the last of the triplets is Kazuki they are now starting their first year of college and they all received basketball scholarships. Around the time the triplets were seven years old Kotarou wanted to have another baby we of course consulted the doctor of the chance of him having triplets and they figured it was a low chance but I wished I asked for the chance of Kotarou becoming pregnant with twins. 

 

Tsubasa and Tsukiko joined our pretty big family and after that the doctor told Kotarou that it would be impossible for him to have another pregnancy which was fine by me, he thought I would be upset because I told him that I wanted a big family since I grew up an only child. But, I told him after I had to calm him down from his crying that it didn’t matter how many children we had as long as we had each other and having five children is a big family. We did give Tsukiko a pretty much girly name but no one would know it is normally for females unless they looked it up, while in America. When we visit japan he constantly told new people that he met to call him Tsu-chan. We named him Tsukiko, because “tsuk-” means moon and they were made underneath the moon, but we will never tell him that is the exact reason. All five of them play basketball and Aomine-kun said that our children are beast and it wouldn’t be fair if all of them are on the same basketball at the same time so he was glad they were seven years apart. He feared that they would turn out to be like him and the rest of the generation of miracles did in middle school. 

 

I saw Kaito as he peered around the corner and his red hair is up in the bun and his golden eyes are staring at me and Kotarou strongly, deciding if he is intruding on a romantic moment or not.

 

“Something you need Kaito?” I asked him and Kotarou looks up from laying down on my lap and puts away the basketball magazine.

 

He steps away and appears in front of both of us and he smiles at us brightly, “I have someone important to me, well I am in love with him, and I want you both to meet him.”

 

Kotarou sat up, instead of using my lap as a pillow and he smiled brightly, “well bring him on in here.”

 

Kaito chuckled, “I’ll be right back with him.”

 

He disappeared from our sight, “who do you think it will be?” Kotarou asked me.

 

“I have no idea but he must be special and important for Kaito to bring him over especially to meet us,” I stated as I wrap my arm around his waist.

 

Kaito walked in the room and he slowly pulled in his lover, who was awkwardly looking to side but I could see a blush on his face, he had short black shiny hair, which was nicely styled, pretty tall maybe 6’0 I think and the way he walks- don’t tell me after all this time.

 

He finally looks towards as Kaito introduced us to his boyfriend. I could see the shock in his eyes and his mouth formed into a little smile that I remember and we both laugh at the same time.

 

“What is so funny?” Kaito asked looking back between Sebastian and I, “don’t tell me you guys know each other.”

 

I continued to laugh and decided I will Sebastian answer this as he please, “I told you I am over twice your age of course I know your dad we are very old friends,” he chuckles and tucks his hair back, “it is good to see you again Taiga and it is good to meet you finally,” he reached his hand out, “Kotarou Kagami,” they shook hands and both of them are smiling. 

 

“There is something important I have to tell you and you will be pissed at me,” Kaito began to say as he rubbed the back of his hand and looked away, “I may have inserted a parasite without Sebby knowing, he was very pissed about it and he beat the shit out of me if you remember how I came home with all those bruises,” he said as he looked at us and I could feel Kotarou tensing in my arms and I tried to bite down my anger and wait for him to finish, “We went to the doctor and we have been waiting to tell you well I was waiting for Sebby to figure out what he wanted to do and he has decided to keep our child and we are going to get married. I’ll still go to college and play ball that was under Sebby’s condition. He is two months pregnant,” he held out the picture from the ultrasound and Kotarou took it in his hand, “here is your future grandchild.” He smiled brightly at us but we both had a frown on our face not because of his fiancé that we just met but because our son committed a crime.

 

“Kaito,” I said sternly, “you do know what you did is a crime right and you could go to jail?” I watched as he lowered his head and mumbled yeah dad and while Kotarou added his two cents from the side, “you should be thankful that Sebastian has forgiven you  and still wants to be with your dumbass but, I’m glad you both have fallen in-love with each and plan to make it work.”

 

“Yeah, if he didn’t already beat the shit out of you I would be beating you right now,” Kotarou said sternly, “but I can’t believe you have been holding this in for two months! Taiga we are going to be grandparents,” he said while jumping in my lap, “our family just got a little bit bigger,” and he kissed me tenderly.

  
We looked back at the blushing couple standing in front of us and in sync we proclaimed, “You both have our blessing, welcome to the family,  Sebastian!”


	2. Two

I stood there and watching him as he jumped in to the air, with such grace, and take his tear drop shot that always leaves me mesmerized no matter how many times I’ve seen it. We walked home together, are hands slightly brushing together, in silence and sneaking a peek at each other, acting like a child with their first crush. Even though we have been dating for a year now, I know deep in my heart that I love you, Hanamiya Makoto.

                “Ah, Excuse me,” I looked down at the girl who approached me a Hanamiya, “I was wondering if you were going out with anyone and if not would you be interested in dating me, Kiyoshi-kun.”

                I looked at her some more, ah that is right this girl is in the same year as me but a different class, “I’m sorry but I’m not interested,”

                She cut me off, “is it because of basketball? If that is so I can wait until the season is over.”

                I laughed and stroke the back of my head, “the season is never really over but I’m not interested because I’m already in a relationship with someone that I care deeply about,” I could hear Makoto trying to hold back his laugh, “thank you for your feelings.”

                I stood there looking down at her as her eyes began to fill up with tears, “I’m sorry,” she said as she bowed and immediately ran away.

                He let his loud, cold laughed loose, “They keep throwing themselves at you even though you give them the same answer every single time. Will they ever learn that you are mine and I’m not going to give you up to any man or woman?”

                We walked past an empty, dark alleyway I pulled him and pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, deeply. My tongue enters into his mouth and it is, remembering the first time I kissed him this way. I pulled away and took in his blushing face, “you are so cute, Makoto. It is so cute how you love me so much.”

                “I will never say that, dumbass” he responded trying to put a smirk on his face.

                “Not today but you have,” I responded as I kissed down his neck tenderly and I felt him tremble underneath me as I pressed my body closer to his, “come on let’s go somewhere more private.”

                I led him by his hand, not really caring about the looks from the irrelevant bystanders on the street, “do you have practice this Saturday?” He asks out of the blue.

                “Yes, I do why?”

                “Tell your coach you can’t make it,” he responds smiling at me and then it quickly vanishes, “don’t tell me you forgot about what is happening this Saturday.”

                “I know it isn’t our anniversary,” I replied and stopped in front of the door, “did we set up a date?”

                He pulled his hand out roughly, “Really Kiyoshi, how much of a dumb shit can you possibly be?”

                I smiled down at him while I stroked the back of my head, “I’m sorry I forgot but can we go on our date after practice?”

                “No, just forget about it now,” he said as he began to walk away from me but I reached out to his arm and pulled him back, “you little shit let me go,” he demanded in a harsh tone.

                “Tell me what is wrong, Makoto,” I said in a stern voice.

                “Saturday is the anniversary of when I told you that I love you back for the first time and the first time when we had sex,” his face blushed instantly and his voice became lower with each passing word, “and I wanted to spend the entire day with you, in my bed, fucking all day.”

                I chuckled lowly right by his hear, “ah I will never forgot that day,”

                “But you forgot the date,” he said voice rising again, “such a dumbass.”

                “Excuse me,” I’m slightly pissed Makoto cut me off, “I’m sorry I was a lot more focus of the beautiful, breathtaking site in front of me than the date of the calendar,” I pulled his back closer and pressed us closer to the door of my house, “the sound of your voice; which don’t let anyone hear you like that, the way your face flush instead of that misleading sadistic grin,” I wrapped my arms around him gently, “the way you trembled in my arms and begged for me to fuck you until everything was coherent and you passed out.”

                Makoto hit me in the gut with his elbow and abruptly turned around in my hold, “who the fuck you said has a misleading sadistic grin,” he wore his usual wide, sadistic smile that he uses to intimate, “I remember the date,” he grabbed me by the hair tightly and held eye contact with me, “I still remember the pleasuring, burning sensation as you entered- no, as you plunged into my tight hole over again. Even with all that preparation- it still wasn’t enough and hell yeah it hurt but I fuckin’ love it and that doesn’t mean I can’t be as sadistic as I am masochist. I still remember your kisses that you left on my neck and all over my body,” he looked down and I could see a slight blush on his cheeks, “and even though your bite marks and love bites may be gone I can still see them.”

                He released his tight hold of my hair, “Makoto,”

                He glared at me with his eyes burning, “but don’t worry about it,” I went in to kiss him on the cheek but he held up his palm, “I’ll see you on game day.”

                He began to walk away and I immediately smacked his ass; he turned his head sharply and gave me an intense glare, my palm never left his ass and I grabbed it and held onto it and smiled brightly down at him as my other hand reached for his waist and pulled him in close, “now, now,” I let go his butt cheek and used my index finger to rub out the wrinkles that was forming from his scowl, “scowling like that will cause premature wrinkles,” I stopped rubbing in between his eyebrows and I opened the door behind me, “at least come in, Ma-ko-to,” I hummed sweetly, both of my hands traveled down slowly to his ass and I held each cheeks in my hands, tightly and pulled him in with me, “I’m sorry I forgot the date of that very romantic and important day,” I tilted my head toward his shoulders and he kicked the door closed, “I’m so, sowwy my little kitten, my makoto-chan,” I tenderly kissed up his cheek, kissing all the little spots that I know he loves, “do you forgive me? We can still spend time together Saturday night,” I looked back up at his face and I saw flames dancing in his eyes, a scowl still painted on his face before it spread out into a little warm smile.

                Enchanted by the smile on his lips, he rammed his knee straight to my dick and immediately soften my erection by the sudden pain, I am defiantly not a masochist, my knees became weak and I landed on them as my hands protected my dick from any future unwanted attacks, “I guess you didn’t understand when I said to just forget about it because right now I’m not in any mood to be around you,” he approached with that same smile painted on his face, “not until I punish you- don’t even come near me. Don’t text me, try to ‘accidently run into me’, and do not message me on skype, no emails and no pictures either,” he bend down to my current height, “but before I go,” he kissed me deeply and then immediately bit down on my lower lip hard, drawing blood, “I’ll see you soon, darling.”

                I sat there and watch as my heated lover left my house, slamming the front door on his way out. Shit, just shit. Not exactly how I wanted this weekend to go. I pulled out the black gift bag that I had hiding in the gift way, inside of it was a cock ring, blindfold and sensual tape. I was going to indulge Makoto in his fantasies this weekend but he has to wait and chill his temper like a good little boy.

                After going for a basic layup, in our game warm-up routine, I started to walk back to the line and that is when my gaze met Makoto’s, which I immediately still saw the same flame in them as another grin plaster across his face. He immediately turn away, giving me a cold shoulder, while shaking his ass, such a fucking tease, he looked back over his shoulder and winked at me before he took a basic shot.

                “Baka!” I heard yelling at me as a hit was sent on my shoulder, “get your head in the game- no time to gawking at the other team,” Hyuuga-kun yelled at me and I could see a vein popping on his fore head.

                I gently, slapped his back and laughed, “Let’s have fun, Hyuuga,” I jogged away to next warm-up and away from the dark aura I could see oozing from him.

                This game is intense and tough I never thought he would take his anger out of me during a game. Well, it is possible but I thought the chance of it ever happening was low well low enough to where no one would question his title, bad boy Hanamiya. My knee is throbbing but everything will be okay, we just need a little bit more, a little bit more and we will make it with just our team of first years. Koganei-kun has the ball, he shoots but the ball hits the rim I immediately jump up to catch the rebound. As soon as I land ready to pass there was a snap, a very loud snap and tears suddenly filled my vision as I dropped clutching onto my knee. I’m not going to scream I won’t give him the satisfaction, but fucking shit it hurts so much. I screamed out as I clutch onto my knee, not here I can still play. The next two games I can play, I will play, I need to play, I want to play and I have to play, I must.

                They immediately ran out to me with a stretcher and I saw Hyuuga holding Makoto by the shirt tightly accusing him of what happened to me. I don’t want to believe it but you were the only one who knew, I could feel the tears forming from the corner of my eye but I will not cry in front of him.

                “Hyuuga,” I said sternly, “don’t worry. It is nothing serious. I’ll be back,” I gave him a bright smile to reassure him.

                Hyuuga and Riko constantly visit me in the hospital asking about my rehab and my progress, making sure to keep me on track, but I promise I will come back and we will next year together. To my surprise, well I’m not surprise at all, Makoto, that cute little devious piece of shit, hasn’t shown his face around since I’ve been emitted. No calls, no text messages and no emails and I know he is well aware of me being here. If he doesn’t care about his own fucking boyfriend progress, I will- I will, I won’t break up with him, I will punish him by making that pretty little temptress sing- oh so sweetly for me.

                There is a light knock on the door, I look away from my homework and towards the door and if I will be damn there he stood and he isn’t looking at me, “Teppei, I heard you were here.”

                I set my homework back in the bag and tossed it on the ground, it’s collision on the floor echoing through the room.

                “I knew the entire time you’ve been here,” he slowly walked in the room eyes glued to the floor, “I know I haven’t visit you but I’ve been thinking what I have to say,” and what is that? “I’m,” he looked up at me with determination in his eyes, the fire still burning, “There is the saying that one man’s trash is another man’s treasure; I want to break you to make you into trash so that no one else would give you time and I could have to myself all the time,” he finally reached the bed and he held on to me his body shaking, “please, do not leave me,” he murmured into my ear then kissed up my neck.

                “Makoto,” I said roughly as I grabbed him by neck, forcing him to look at me; I can see the confusion in his eyes, “be a good boy and go shut the door,” I let go of his neck and I slowly moved to where my legs were hanging over the bed.

                He shut the door and turned around, “should you be moving?” he asked his voice with concerned.

                “Does it matter now,” I raised my hand and beckon for him, “come here.”

                He slowly approached me, “Yes, Teppei?”

                “Sit on the ground,” I pointed to the floor, “around this leg,” I lightly placed my hand on the knee that was damaged because of his doing.

                “Yes,” he and followed his orders.

                “A little closer,” I motioned with my feet until his crotch was near enough, “how did you feel when I you saw there on the floor in pain?” I lifted his chin and made him look me in eye, “be honest, Makoto-chan.”

                “At first,” he started and briefly paused, “I felt like shit but only for a second. I immediately became excited, aroused even by you laying there in pain I could feel the thrill run through my body, through my veins, as it heated me up. I had to quickly untuck my shirt and think of things that really pissed me off but after I calmed down I was slightly worried because you are going to leave me.”

                “What were you thinking about when you hear my screams?”

                “That it sounds like fun, I mean it looks like it hurt but shit I wanted to touch myself right there and then and I was fine with just watching and hearing you,” he paused and wore a brief scowl, “but more than anything I wanted you to make me scream like I made you scream. I wanted you to get over the pain and come to me and fuck me right there in front of everyone, without any preparation, to just force your way in and make me bleed, make me cry from the pain and the pleasure,” I notice the erection that was growing in his pants, I brought my foot over to it and began to rub on it softly and slowly, “Teppei.”

                “Hush, Makoto,” I said as I lifted my foot off his clothed cock, “why would you think that I would leave you?”

                “I broke our promise about not letting anything we knew about each other personally wouldn’t be brought into a game,” I pressed down hard on his dick, moving back and forth.

                I removed my foot and placed it back on the ground, “climb across me,” I ordered, “get on your hands and knees,” I motioned over my lap, “I want your ass in the air.”

                I saw him gulp and his dick awkwardly twitch, “Yes.”

                He did as demanded, “such a good boy,” my hand circled slowly around his ass, “but you have been so naughty lately, basically rotten,” I chuckled, as I pulled down the back of his pants until his ass was exposed in the air, I gently rubbed around his rump, “oh I almost forgot,” I reached under my pillow and pull out a hand towel, “open your mouth wide,” I stuffed the hand towel in his mouth, “don’t worry it is clean, I have to make sure to keep your shouts muffle,” I lifted my hand high in the air, “you want  me to make you scream where your voice is bouncing off the walls; however, you have been bad and bad boys don’t get rewarded,” my hand quickly dropped and slapped his ass, hard enough where my own hand is stinging from the impact, “it is already red, how many more do you want,” his muffled voice begged or moaned I could care less, “oh that is right you can’t talk right now,” my hand circle around the redden flesh, “let’s have  fun, my little kitten,” I squeezed his left cheek tightly as my free hand lifted into the air and quickly slapped his right cheek, “I was really hurt because the days went by and your cute little ass didn’t show up,” I squeezed both of his ass cheeks in my hands, pressing them together and pulling them apart, “all because I forgot the fucking date of the most important day of my life,” both hands were raised in the air, “but I didn’t forget the content,” one hand slammed on his ass, “I remember what you were fucking wearing all the way down to your socks,” the other hand smacked his ass as the other lifted in the air, “I remember what you smelled like,” I lowered the hand in the air and swiftly gave his ass a smack, “I remember what you tasted like,” I chuckled as I kneaded his ass again with my hands, “which was very fruity so how long were you eating fruit? Was it the day before, several days before, a week or a month?” I squeezed his ass in my hands, “I remember exactly where your nails clawed in back and your exact words as you begged for me,” I pinched his cheeks, and held on to the fat or muscle between my fingers, “I remember the tears in your eyes as you said you loved me,” I pinched it tighter, “but then you had the fucking audacity to get mad over the actually date? It doesn’t have to be that exact date of that month when we will profess our love for each other and when I will fuck you senseless,” I pinched a different area harder, “you are mine and I love you so much fucking much- and I will make love to you every day if I had it my way; however, we are in school and we have basketball. I can’t have you stumbling in practice every day or complaining about your hips,” I released the flesh between my fingers, “now straddle my lap.”

                I moved my hands away from him as he slowly started to move, “make sure to face me, I want to see your beautiful face,” he straddled me and I took his chin in my hand, “come on and look at me,” he lifted his head and his entire face is red, eyes wide and tears at the edge and some are slowly running down his face. The hand towel that was stuffed in his mouth was extremely damped from drool and his erection looked painful in his sweatpants, “did you enjoy your little punishment, Makoto?” He slowly nodded his head as I placed my hands on his waist and I grinded him down on my erection, “I’m glad my little lovely masochist,” I leaned back removing my hands away from his waist, “pull down your pants,” he awkwardly stood up and pulled down his pants the rest of the way, “leave the underwear on,” he stepped out of his pants and sat back down on my lap, “such a good boy” I reached into the front of his underwear as I leaned up and I slowly stroked the shaft of his cock, “now be still for me,” I brought the q-tip near the slit and began to slowly inserted in, “I bought you a gag, a cock ring and some more surprises, but you had to act up and now I have to improvise,” I inserted it in and watch it as twitch, “Now lift up but not all the way,” as he lifted I moved his underwear to the side where it made an almost thong, “now I can’t add pressure to my knee right now so you’ll have to ride me,” I grabbed his waist and lifted him slightly again to where the head of my cock pressed against his hole, “But I’ll help with hard part,” I kissed his cheek lightly as I suddenly brought him down on to my cock. Shit, it is very tight, I removed my hands from his waist and I cupped his face as I kissed his tears, “move when you are ready,” I whispered in his ear and I lightly pushed his hair away from his very red, and slightly sweaty face, “did it hurt a lot?” he nodded slowly, “was it everything you imagined?” he nodded his head again, I hummed in delight. He placed his hands on my shoulder and began to lift himself but I could hear him wince and saw how he held back tears, “does it burn?” He nodded his head quickly as he slowly lifted himself up, “here,” I reached for the very damp hand towel in his mouth, “try to keep it down,” I slowly removed the very damp hand towel, “if you can’t you can bite in my shoulder as hard as you want,” I took the hand towel and brought it down to the base of my dick that was already out and wiped it with his drool, I raised above his crack and twitching hole and slightly squeeze it to where some of the drool came out. I watched as it followed down into the curve and over to his hole, which was being stretched. I rubbed the drool over his hole, “is this helping?” I asked and again he nodded, “do you want to try to move again?” he held tightly to my shoulders and slowly sunk down but again to raise a little higher. I wipe the hand towel more on my dick and his hole as he slowly paced himself.

                The hand towel is now drained of his drool and thankfully Makoto-kun is moving at nice pace on my dick. I look down at his dick and could still see the head, very red, and the q-tip still fitted inside, “Makoto does it hurt?” I reached out and lightly touched his burning head.

                “It feels good, so good,” he said between his whimpers. He threw his head back and lowered himself more down on me at a quicker pace, “does this feel good for you?”

                I hummed delightfully at his neck, “very good,” he clawed down on my shoulders as he widen his legs around me, using a whole new technique, “shit,” my hands grabbed his waist and I began to thrust into him, giving him what he needs, I’ll just use my one good need to make love to him, “Makoto,” I said as his head landed on my shoulder, his ear right next to my mouth, “I love you so much.”

                My hands traveled up into his shirt and roughly grabbed his nipples as I kept the pace of my thrust, “more,” he moaned lowly in my ear that sent shivers down my spine.

                I grabbed his waist tightly, my mouth lowered to his covered nipples, “Makoto,” I growled, “lift your shirt up and hold it,” he shakily lifted up his shirt and when his perky nubs were in view I immediately lowered my mouth and sucked on them roughly as I thrusted inside of him just the way he likes it. I thrusted inside of him as hard, as fast, and as deep, the way he likes it; hitting all the right spots inside of him that makes him coherent, that has his toes curling and his nails digging into my back, “Makoto, I’m close,” I kissed him deeply, a deathly yet sweet kiss. I slammed inside of him one last time while, simultaneously, his teeth pressed deeply into my shoulder and I can feel the vibrations from his moans as I spilled inside of him. I removed the qtip and felt how the head of his dick shake, in the palm of my hand, his semen exploded out. I lifted my hand, filled with his semen, to my face and I happily lick it up and moaned at the familiar taste. I grabbed the nearby wash basin, that had fresh water and dry towel and I wiped the stickiness away from my hand.  Makoto, is limp, barely moving as he body hardly clings to mine. I slowly lift him up off my cock and gently laid him down on the space next to my bed, I turned his body to the side and lifted his leg and wiped away my seed that was flowing him out and I readjusted his underwear. I used my crutch that was set right next to my bed, to pull his sweatpants towards me, I twisted on the bed, keeping off my bad knee, as I slowly pulled his sweatpants on him. I think this is the most intense work out I’ve ever done. I grab my other crutch and I made my way to my little closet, I’m pretty sure there is a blanket in here, I saw the light brown blanket and placed my hand on top it. Nice it is soft, he will like it. I tossed the blanket on my bed, I made my way back over, as I slowly sat down I put my crutches in their correct position, I slowly turned towards Makoto, he moved back into my chest, I curled up behind him and I lifted the sheet over us followed by the blanket. I wrapped my arm around his waist and I kissed his neck, well I’m sucking on his neck trying to leave a hickey that is heart shaped. While I removed my lips I admire my little masterpiece he either is going to upset and yell at me, which he is pretty hot when he is angry, or he isn’t going to care at all.

“Teppei,” he said quietly almost a whisper, “Shouldn’t I leave what if one of your friends visit you?”

                “You’re fine,” I whispered right in his ear, “they never come on this day of the week and if they do I guess we will have a surprise for them.”

                He slowly turned around in my hold to where I could see his face, “I love you,” he said softly as the red blush slowly returned to his face.

                “I know,” I kissed him on top of the forehead, “I love you too.”

                “I love you more,” he said eyes dropping, “I’m selfish, self-centered, wanna-be sadist but I’m a die-hard masochist and I want you bound to me forever even if it is by-“

 

                “Makoto,” I raised my voice slightly to show him my irritation by bringing up my knee, “it probably would have happen in another game or unexpected but it doesn’t matter we are bound together by our love,” I chuckled and remembered this old tale my grandparents told me, “Now our red string of fate is tied on my knee and on your finger. I just do not want to think about being without you, right now I can deal with it because of school but when we are older I’m going to very possessive, it might drive you crazy.”

 

                “You already drive me crazy,” he retorted, “you are impossible to deal with Iron Heart.”

 

                “Is that right, bad boy,” I stated as I slowly started to trace patterns in his back, “let’s go to sleep,” I lifted his chin and kissed him softly, exactly like our first kiss, “if my heart is made of iron you make it do all sorts of things that is shouldn’t.”

                He looked at me with his wide eyes and I smiled at him, I closed my eyes briefly counting to sixty. I always do this so Makoto will be believe that I am asleep and he will go ahead and close his eyes and then I am able to watch him sleep through the night. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see his were wide open and looking at me and we continue to look at each other, sending each other little looks but not saying a word.

 

                I inhale deeply as the memories flood my mind about the past seven years that we have spent together to be honest I’m surprise together we have last this long without a complication that couldn’t be resolved in one form or another. I did not receive a basketball scholarship to play for my university, which is fine with me even thought I went to America to get back on my feet for my last year of high school, I was not upset at all. I still play basketball, when I have the time, and my knee is a lot better these days and sometimes it throbs and I am constantly reminded of my diligent and possessive lover. Makoto was offered a basketball scholarship, a full ride to a lot of his universities and his high school offered him the coaching positon; which he would get paid for his time. He declined the basketball scholarship and he would rather coach future members and keep Kirisaki Daichi naughty reputation. He is brilliant so he has been managing his studies, which he is studying to become a teacher, and coaching his former basketball team. A couple of times, he asked me to be a dummy for their practice but he did give me something in return that was totally worth it; however, I still do not approve of his dishonest play we just do not discuss it I told him that I’m fine as long he doesn’t order an injury like he did with me. We both came to the same university, the past four years I have been studying to become a physical therapist, and it has been intense I applied to the program and I still do not know if I have been accepted but if I am decline I at least came with a back-up plan I have my personal trainer license. Occasionally, I will help Riko-kun whenever she asks for it and usually us: Hyuuga, Riko, and I, often meet up for lunch and talk. I still remember the day they found out about me and Makoto, which he wasn’t discreet about it at all and it makes me laugh whenever I think about it.

 

                The gym doors fly open, rather dramatically, and a storm comes through well it wasn’t really a storm but Makoto; however, he looks like he is about to fuck some shit up. Great, I wonder what the problem is now. Wait, why is here at the gym? He never came here well swore that he would never set foot on this school grounds. His eyes are narrow and he is glaring as he scares the first years and puts the rest on edge; when his eyes lock on to me he narrows his eyes even more and stomps his way over to me but he looks odd like he is dragging something behind him.

 

                “Why are you here,” Hyuuga said while standing his way.

 

                Makoto gives him a death glare, “get the fuck out of my way,” he storms past Hyuuga, which knocks him down but Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun where there to catch him. He stood up in front of me and threw something to the side, “What the fuck, Teppei,” he snarled at me I looked at him confused until I heard a whine from the heap on the floor, which turns out to be a person, “who the fuck is this two-bit hussy?” He asked his voice echoing off the walls in gym, “you better not be cheating on me with this ugly ass slut.”

 

                The person who was laying on the floor, slowly lifted their face, which was covered in their tears, snot and a huge red hand print across their face. This is my new neighbor, Aoba-san, who is one year older than me; he texted me earlier asking to borrow some cooking supplies and since I knew he hasn’t been paid from his job I told him where to find my extra key and to let himself in the house. I reached out to help him stand but Makoto hand slaps my hand away, “Makoto, that is my new neighbor Aoba-san,” I looked at him confused at why he is so pissed, “No, I haven’t been cheating on you,” I walked toward him, “talk to me; tell me what happen.”

 

                He glares at me, “Oh you tell me,” he states coldly, “I walked into your room, ready to get some well-needed sleep, since you fucked me last night, and this fucking bitch was laying on your bed, naked and touching himself, while moaning and panting your name,” his voice grew louder, “if you are fucking cheating on me with this flat ass little scrawny bitch I will snap him like a twig and make him watch while I show him whose hole your dick belongs in,” he began to tap his foot, “you better answer truthfully, darling.”

 

                “Makoto,” I said sternly, “I literally just met him two days ago, he texted me today asking if he could borrow some cooking supplies and since I have practice I told him where the extra key was located,” I slowly reached out for him and pulled him in close, “ I had no idea for his feelings towards me nor am I interested in him and besides you know you are the only one for me,” I gave him a kiss, which is so gentle it mollifies his violent nature, we slowly pulled away, “I love only you, Makoto.”

 

                “You fuckin dumbass,” he murmured as his face slightly blushed, he looked around the gym and saw the looks of disgust and confusion painted on my teammate’s face, “what the fuck are you all looking at?”

 

                He began to walk away, “Makoto,” I called out to him and he turned around.

 

                “What,” he said holding his usually scowl.

 

                “Please, help Aoba-san home and patch up him up,” I looked at him as I tapped my wrist gently with two fingers, which he knows what that symbolizes, I watched as he body slightly tremble with anticipation for tonight’s activities.

 

                “Fine,” he growled as he walked back and picked Aoba-san up and I stood there and watch as he walked out of the gym door.

               

                I remember the look of disgust, well not because that we are gay but because they never thought that my partner was Makoto. They knew that I was seeing someone who was male and went to another school but I never told them his name; which it wasn’t like I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, I honestly do not care, but I knew that it would cause some tension in the team. After explaining to them that we have been dating for three years, Hyuuga was pissed at me that I didn’t dump him for what he did but I told him that I punished him, which they didn’t question ask for any further questions.

 

                After graduation, we moved in together, which was after we let our family aware of our current relationship. My grandparents were open to the idea; however, Makoto’s mother was at first upset about our relationship but I believe after discussing it with his father she came around. For the past four years we have been living together, in the same apartment, which is not too far from our university. Graduation is only a week away, which I am excited because I’m going to propose to Makoto but I want to skip the engagement and just sign our marriage certificate and hold a small ceremony for a friends and families. I know he would be okay with it because he easily will be embarrassed and he doesn’t like it when he is seen week and fragile, even if it is seen by me. These days, when I can just stare at his naked body, which is covered by my love bites, makes me ridiculously happy.

 

                He turns around suddenly, “here,” he says as he sets down my cup of tea and he sips on his bitter, black coffee, “when will you find out?”

 

                I suddenly know what he is referring to, “hopefully sometimes this week,” I said as I help the warm cup in my hands, “I’m nervous,” I chuckled.

 

                “Baaaaka,” he as he inhale the smell of his coffee, “you will get in,” he set his cup down on the counter, “who has been helping you study these past years,” he slowly pushed my arms away as he crawled into my lap, “do not doubt me and defiantly don’t doubt yourself, Mr. Iron-Heart,” he kissed me gently on the lips.

 

                My hands slowly moved down to his waist, inside his black robe, until there was a knock on the front door follow by the ringing the bell, “I’ll get it,” he stood up and readjusted his robe, “probably some little shit trying to con somebody,” he gave me his infamous smile, “I will scare their ass away.”

 

                I watched as he walked towards the front door and returned to my cup of tea as he opened the door, “who the hell are you?” He asked loudly but the response was very faint and I could barely hear, “Oh, you here are for Kiyoshi?” He states loudly enough for me and I suddenly stood up and headed towards the front door and stood behind my lover.

 

                I look down and there stood a familiar face, I believe he is with the chemistry department, I helped him a few times with his preparation for tests a couple of years ago, “Ah, you are Chiura-kun, correct? I helped you in the past with chemistry tests; however, if you are here for help now I’m afraid I cannot help you since you advance farther than I did.”

 

                A slow blush slowly crept across his face, “No, chemistry is going very well,” he smiled brightly up at me.

 

                “Then why the hell are you here?” Makoto snarled at him.

 

                “Well, I heard that Kiyoshi-senpai is possibly single,” oh great, “well Ryu-kun wasn’t really sure he knew you had were part of a serious relationship in the past but they are very shitty and believes you broke up,” I could feel the tense air coming from Makoto, “so, I came here to let you know I’ve been in-love with you all these years and I want you to be mine.”

 

                “Chiura-kun” I began to say before I was interrupted by Makoto’s laugh, which made Chiura-kun tense up.

 

                “How cute,” Makoto said as he laughter subsided, “why don’t you come in Chiura-kun and tell Kiyoshi everything,” Makoto pulled him in roughly, “but, I believe you aren’t his type,” he pushed him down on the floor, right in front of the couch, “however, I’m willing to tell you and show you everything you need to make him yours,” he pulled out the little chest and handcuffed his hands and put duct tape on his mouth , “do not protest, Kiyoshi-kun has his kinks and you have to be used to being tied and gagged,” he pointed towards me, “sit down,” I walked over to the couch and sat down, right behind him as he looked down at Chiura-kun, “pay attention closely now.”

               

                He stepped towards me, while slowly stripping himself of his robe until it hit the floor, he stood there in a tight pair of silk briefs. He put his knee right in front of my dick, but not on it thankfully, he slowly crawled up on my lap, “let’s have fun,” he whispers in my ear before he pulls me in for a long deep kiss. When our lips parts he slowly makes his way down to the floor, while pulling down my sweatpants a freeing my harden member. I stepped out of my pants and lazily kicked them to the side as Makoto stayed down on his knees, he kissed all over the knee he injured all those years ago. His warms lips kissed my skin across my thigh and up my shaft, he suddenly took my dick in to his mouth and moaned as he sucked it slowly, taking his sweet time. He removed his mouth from my dick and stood up and while looking back at Chiura-kun who was sitting there with a noticeable erection and his face heavily blushed, “how cute,” he straddle my hips again but this team with his back against my chest, his knees where on each side of my thigh and his hole is twitching right about my dick. I placed my hands on his waist and kissed up down his neck, “Teppei, sometimes words of rejection isn’t enough,” before I could ask what he meant he suddenly brought himself down on to my dick, which he suddenly moaned while I groaned from being back in his familiar tight hole; he slightly snarled as he placed his arms behind my neck, “I told you the next time a Lolita boy came over here declaring his love for you I’m handling it my way,” he brought up his knees, which showed Chiura-kun everything, my thick member buried in his greedy hole, “ I have to let these whores know that you are mine,” he slowly began to move, fucking himself. My hands wander all over his body, while I kiss him over his neck and I can feel his nails lightly scraping my back, I moved my hands to his tender nipples and twist them gently in my hands. I groaned deeply as his face became flush, his eyes rolling back and his mouth is slightly open and I can hear his light pants, “Teppei,” he says softly. My arms hooked underneath his knees, raising them higher and bringing himself down farther on my dick, “fuck me now, Teppei,” he pleads desperately in between his moans I snapped my hips forward and thrusted without holding back into Makoto. I pounded into him quickly, deeply and roughly because he has class in two hours, which is his first finale exam this week; I quickened my pace and removed everything from my mind all except for Makoto. I focus on his pants, moans, screams and even his language riles me up more now than it has ever before.  I listen to his praises and I focus on the way he clenches around me, slowly I unravel him in my hold until I see tears started to form in the corner of his eye, “Teppei, fuck,” he shouts as I slam right into his prostate, “get ready to cum,” he slowly lift his head up and licks his lips as his eyes focus on Chiura-kun, “open your eyes you little wanna-be home wrecker and watch as he fills me,” with my last thrust, I went in deeper than I have ever before; Makoto screamed cuss words left and right as his semen flew up his stomach and mine filled inside him, once again, and slowly began to ooze out, “come here,” Makoto barely gets out but he uses the most terrifying tone he can achieve in his state; Chiura-kun slowly crawls in front of us and there is a huge wet stain in the front of his sweatpants, “did you cum with us as well,” he asks, I know he doesn’t want an answer, he suddenly grabs him by the hair, the rips the duct tape of his mouth and pulls his face towards his hole, “lick it up, you want to know what he taste like right?” Chiura-kun tongue slowly comes out, his face completely red, “You better let them other whores know not to come over here and that Kiyoshi Teppei is madly in-love with Hanamiya Makoto,” his tongue lightly licked at his entrance and my dick and we both trembled at the same time, Makoto doesn’t let his voice falter, “let them know that Hanamiya Makoto is crazily in-love with Kiyoshi Teppei to the point where I will kill any bitch who tries to come between us,” Makoto held his hand in his fingers tightly as he looked up at us, tears streaming down his face,  “if any of them show up I will fuck them up,” he pushed him away suddenly, Chiura-kun fell on his back on the floor. I let go of Makoto’s knees and he slowly stood up and off my dick and made his way to Chiura-kun, “this is my final warning,” he unlocks the handcuffs, “now get the fuck out of here,” he dropped the handcuffs on the floor; I reached out and grabbed him, “baaka, I have to get ready for my test.”

 

                “I know,” I stated sweetly as I stood up without letting go of him, “I am in love with you, Makoto. I was going to reject him.”

 

                “I know, dumbass,” he snarled and turned away but I could still see the faint blush across his cheeks, “you have been rejecting them for years and I’m getting tired of them interrupting our time alone.”

 

                “Makoto,” I drawled out slowly while my fingers circled around his back.

 

                “What?” he stated.

 

                “Look at me,” I demanded and he turned towards me his eyes glaring into mine with a very warm an intense fire blazing inside.

 

                “Well,” he drawled out impatiently, “what the hell do you want?”

 

                “Marry me,” I said softly more of a statement than a question.

 

                “You are such a fucking romantic,” he snarled but his face flushed quickly.

 

                “Like you are a hopeless romantic,” I mocked him

 

                “Shut up,” he slightly yelled at me and slapped my arm, “you dumbass what took you so long to ask. I told you that you are mine forever.”

 

                I smiled down at him brightly as my heart beats uncontrollably in my chest, “let just sign the paper work and hold a small ceremony, sounds good? I’m fine with whatever you want.”

 

                “Dumbass,” he chuckled softly, “I don’t really care for weddings themselves so that sounds perfect. When do you want to do it?”

 

                I want to do it as soon as possible, I don’t think I will be able to rest until he is part of my family, “not this Saturday but next Saturday.”

 

                “Sounds good,” he looked up at me and closed his eyes and pouted his lips.

 

                I chuckled at the rather sweet scene before me, slowly I lowered my lips onto his and slowly they danced together, no tongue, just our lips. I pulled away and swiftly smacked his ass, “now go get ready for your exam, Makoto.”

 

                He slightly groaned, “I’m going at least cook me some breakfast, darling,” he said as he walked away to the shower.

 

                Nothing could bring down my happiness that week at the end of week Hyuuga beat me to the punch and he married Mibuchi Reo; he had the same idea that I did; however, they did not hold a ceremony but sent out letters, with pictures of the both of them, in the mail and let everyone know about their marriage. It has been a week since then and thankfully Hyuuga leaves for their honeymoon tomorrow and is able to be here for our ceremony. I never saw Hanamiya in a suit before but it looks extremely great on him well to me he looks good in anything. We are standing in front of our friends and families and I am become rather nervous and I lightly pat my pocket to make sure that his ring is in my pocket.

 

                He cough loudly, the room was very silent, “Kiyoshi Teppei,” he said in his usual tone, “I,” his voice suddenly became very soft and his face dropped down towards the ground, “I am so happy to be here,” he lifts his face suddenly and there is one tear slowly streaking down his cheek and I want to reach out kiss it away but I know not to interrupt him; he smiles a very brightly and it was warm and I want to shelter him so no one will ever see this cute expression on his face, “we have been together for a very long time and honestly I knew within a year, that same night that I confessed that I love you, that you are the one for me.  You drive me crazy,” he wiped the tear away, “I want to keep you all to myself and keep you in my heart where no one can see you and fall in-love with your goofy smile. I am surprised you stayed with me all these years I know I’m crazy as hell and” he voice began to quiver, “I’m glad you forgiven me, I know you never want to talk about it but I am constantly afraid that I’m going to lose you. No matter how many times I tell myself that this,” he motions around his, “is real that these past years wasn’t a long dream and I’ve been in a coma. I am in love with you when I realized that I was even afraid of myself, it is like it is suffocating me and I cannot breathe like I don’t have to breathe but I know that I need too. However, you smile, say my name in way, you kiss me and hold me tightly and I know that all this is real,” he reaches out for my hand and slowly, his hand shaking, put my ring on my finger, “there is no place I rather be than here right now. There is no one I want to be with than you, I will be with you forever even after the end of time,” he held onto my hand tightly as his face blushing deeply.

 

                “Makoto,” I said sweetly as I slowly stroked his face, “I remember the look on your face when I asked you out,” I chuckled at the fond memory, “your face quickly became flush and you dropped your usual composure,” I removed my hand from his face, “after that day I began to learn about the real Hanamiya Makoto who I find is very beautiful, dangerous, intelligent and sexy,” his face brighten, “as the time went on I remember thinking I love this boy,” I hummed in delight as all our memoires play back in our head, “You are like a puzzle, not a standard puzzle but one that is an a high quality video game. You are the most difficult puzzle, which has infinity levels, that makes any one rage quit and never pick up again and gets harder as one progress. I find myself lost deeply in this game on a level that no one will ever reach, I know I am stubborn but my determination to never give up on you, on us, is because of my iron heart, which you tightly hold in your hands,” I feel my knee tremble and I suddenly become weak and give in and let my knees hit the floor and I wrapped my arms around his waist and lightly buried my face in his stomach, “I want to have children with you, I want to wake up to your sleeping face every day,” I laughed gently as he lowered himself right down there with me, “You have no idea how happy it makes me that you are Kiyoshi Makoto, it sounds like music in my ears and makes my chest tighten every time I say it to myself, I wanted to use nothing but my own words,” I held his hand and slowly put his ring on his finger, “but, the moment you read this verse to me you filled my mind,” I took a slow exhale and looked him dead in his eye, “ doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt the truth to be a liar; but never doubt I am in love with you,” I held onto his hand, “I will always be there for you, I will always be there to catch you when you fall and hold you up. No matter what happens in the future, I will not leave your side.”

 

                “Go ahead and kiss him already,” Imayoshi-kun called out from the crowd.

 

                “Remind me to kill that idiot later,” he whispered in my ear.

 

                “Makoto,” I said sweetly as I pulled the both of us up. I kissed him slowly and softly as I felt him begin to pull away I pulled him in closer and dipped him, his leg raised in the air, kissing him passionately as the cheers in the background began to fade out. We slowly broke apart and I raised him and he leaned on to me, only for today he would lean on me, in front of everybody.

               

                The second year of our marriage, Kuroko-kun went missing which had all of us in panic and even Makoto was worried about Kuroko-kun; however, he heard from Imayoshi-kun that not to worry that Kuroko-kun was okay but he learned that Imayoshi-kun and Kuroko-kun use to be friends with benefits after Kuroko-kun vanished again. A lot seemed to have gone wrong in that year, I lost both of my grandparents within a few months between, they were the only family I had and I do not think I could have made it through without Makoto. When my grandmother passed away it was a shock to everyone, the doctors said it was from old age but I knew she wouldn’t be able to live without her husband. She even wrote us both a letter, they left us the house and money to have it renovate and she wants us to fill it with children. We never really discussed have children, we knew we both want them but we never discussed how many and which parasite he would take. Makoto was on hormonal medicine for about a year he didn’t want there to be any complications with his pregnancy. His emotions were off the wall and one time he broke down and cried in front of his team, which they did not hold against him but acted like it wasn’t happening. I’m glad they acted that way because if they tried to comfort him it would have really hurt his stupid pride. Makoto gave birth to twins, Tamotsu and Takeshi, and nothing gives me joy as I watched them grow. When they were about to turn two that is when I accidently ‘found’ Kuroko-kun, which was an intense week and I wanted to keep him locked away at home but Kuroko-kun needed him and Makoto was itching to be part of the fight. Because of Makoto’s language, we developed a swearing or bad word job and if anyone breaks it they have to pay and usually Makoto and Takeshi have to pay but occasionally Tamotsu and I have to pay up at as well. With Kuroko’s return, Akashi-kun first son being born and I know that Aomine-kun and Ryou-kun have another one the way wanted me to have another child. March 14th, Makoto gave birth to our third, and last son, Maya, which the only thing he inherited from me was my eyebrows and he looks just like Makoto. We never had any more children after Maya and we have always been happy with just three wild boys who seems to get themselves in countless trouble.

 

                I looked out at the party and notice a familiar figure standing outside by themselves, “dad,” Maya calls out to me and lightly grabs me by the shoulder, “where is papa? It is time. He promised you two would dance the opening.”

 

                I chuckled, “he is outside, I’ll go get him sweetheart,” I move his bangs off his forehead and gently kiss him.

 

                “Makoto,” I said sweetly as I wrapped my arms around him, “what is wrong?”

 

                “We just gave away our last son,” he softly, “they all have left the nest, officially, now.”

 

                I hummed softly, “won’t be long before our grandchildren will be running down the halls,” I chuckle at the sight.

 

                “They got it twisted if they think I’m going to babysit while they just go around like newlyweds,” he mutters, “every now and then is okay though.”

 

                “Maya wanted me to tell you that it is time,” I said gently.

 

                “That dumbass,” he shakes his head, “who wants their own parents to dance before them on their own wedding day. _His_ parents aren’t dancing.”

 

                “You know they aren’t as good as us,” I let go of him, “let’s go.”

 

                We danced a slow, sensual tango after we finished our part we move and stood and watched from the refreshment table as Maya and his husband finished the song as everyone clapped at the performance the music; couples slowly began to hit the floor as Maya and his husband approached us at the refreshment table.

 

                “I just wanted to say again that I will take care of your son,” he bowed down lowly, he is such a polite tall man.

 

                When he leans up, Makoto suddenly grabs him by his black tie and pulls him down to his height, “listen here Murasakibara,” he snarls, “you make Maya cry one time I will come after you and I will beat the shit out of until you are unrecognizable, do you understand?”

 

                His eyes shined with determination, “I understand completely, father,” he said giving a soft smile.

 

                “Papa,” Maya chuckled, “you can let him go now.”

 

                “Sorry about that, Maya,” he let go of his tie, “you two go have fun.”

 

                We stood there and watch them as they walked away, “Teppei,” he called out softly, “I’m ready to go home now.”

 

                On the drive home, Makoto cried, turned away from me and I couldn’t wipe away his tears. The drive feels like forever and all I want to do right now is to hold Makoto in my arms and kiss his tears away. Even after all these years, I still want to protect you because you are so strong, so stubborn and so hard-headed but you are also brittle. There are chinks in your armor, which you have always acted and believed that they didn’t exist. I’ve been protective because no matter what comes our way in life, I will always be there for you. I will be your rock- no your iron heart, which can never be broken. With each tear you shed I will make sure to I give a happy moment or put a smile on your face. I parked the car in front of the house.

 

                “Makoto,” I said softly as I turned off the car.

 

                “What?” he muffled.

 

                “After all this time you hold on to that useless pride,” he turned towards me sharply, “did I promise you that I will always be there for you? That even means in times like this,” I let my seat all the way back, “now get over here.”

 

                He crawled over to me and laid on top of me, “it has been awhile since you had me like this,” he laughed recalling a night many years ago, “you are the only one. I love you, Teppei.”

 

                “I love you too, Makoto,” I said softly and I gently run my fingers through his hair and he continued to cry to himself as he recalled memories that we have made together these past years.

 

                “Makoto,” I said softly as his cries slowly stopped, “I just want you to know that when we get inside I’m going to make love to you.”

 

                “Baaaka,” he drawled out, “you fucking dumbass.”

 

                I hummed softly as I traced patterns on his back, “but I’m your dumbass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two just knowing that you all have been reading my work really makes me happy and makes me want to continue writing and hopefully get better and develop my own style.Writing about Hanamiya and Kiyoshi was pretty difficult for me like I saw a various of ways to how it could go down and I just thought I let my hands guide me but since I want to make each chapter around 10,000 words I was a little difficult deciding where I want to go from a certain point. Yes, I did give a small spoiler and that is Kuroko's and Atsushi child but is it Aito? Maybe, maybe not. I know you guys want to know what happens between those two, I do too (I know like 25% of where I'm going to take it.) Also, while writing this series I have thought of four other ideas that I want to write; which I do not know how that is going to go because with school, I am in university, I really need to balance my time between writing and studying while getting plenty of sleep. Again, thank you for reading, thanks for the kudos and feel free to leave comments and let me know how you feel about the story so far.  
> xoxo,  
> Symone Nicole


	3. Three

The Winter Cup opened a lot of realizations, which I already know that the Generation of Miracles are demons and that you can achieve anything as long as you believe it in your mind and your heart- everything that seems to be impossible becomes possible in the blink of an eye. However, I realized that I need to get better- well stronger I need to reach as high I can towards the endless sky and push my limits while developing my individual skill. Since it is the time around the holidays, thankfully Riko gave us the few days off but I know when we come back to practice that it is going to be hell, like my feet are going to hurting as if I’m been running on a bed of nails.

Is that Mibuchi Reo? I can feel a scowl starting to form on my face as he is fumbling with his phone and he is doesn’t look happy at all but why is he all the way here in Tokyo? He looks up from his phone and our eyes immediately make contact and a slight smile forms on his face.

“Hello, Junpei-chan,” he says as he tucks his cell phone in his pocket and I approached him.

I rolled my eyes, “must you call me that?” I asked but, not really wanting an answer.

“I don’t see why not, Junpei-chan,” he smirks and he stares at me while waiting for my response.

“What are you doing all the way here in Tokyo?” I asked him not really enjoying the lack of comfort in this situation.

“Ah, just did a little shopping,” he held up the shopping bags in his left hand, “I was going to buy a ticket but it seems I have misplaced my wallet, which doesn’t really matter because the train line home is down right now and I was about to call someone to pick me up but my phone died.”

“Do you not have your phone charger?” he shook his slowly, his black hair slowly moving, “what kind of phone do you have?”

“This is my phone Junpei-chan,” he stated sweetly as he pulled out his cell phone to show it to me.

“I use to have that one,” I stated as he put it back in his pocket, “if you want you can come over and charge your phone and stay the night I heard the weather is bad that way and no one will be able to come get you.”

“I couldn’t impose on you and your family, Junpei-chan,” he said while he readjusted the bags in his hands.

I grabbed his wrist, taking some of the bags in my hand, “Baka! I invited you over it really is no trouble,” I walked away and looked back and saw him standing there looking slightly flabbergasted, “if you don’t hurry up you will get left behind.”

I could hear him chuckle and he was right behind, “Junpei-chan is such a gentleman, carrying my bags for me,” he wink at me slowly, “you are just so sweet, Junpei-chan~mon.”

I could feel a heated blush begin across my face and I looked away from his direction, “whatever,” I mumbled barely above a whisper.

We continued to walk in silenced until we reached my home, as soon as we stepped inside, “excuse the intrusion,” he said sweetly.

“I’ll bring you a pair of slippers,” I stated as I sat down his bags, put on my slippers while removing my jacket, scarf and gloves, “I will go ahead and take the rest of these,” I picked up all his bags and brought them into the living room.

“Thank you, Junpei-chan,” he stated as I handed him the fuzzy pink slippers, “where is the rest of your family? It is pretty quiet in here.”

“They are gone,” I stated as I walked away, “I’ll be cooking dinner- if you don’t like it well get over it and we don’t have any clean futons available, my little brother had a sleepover with  his friends last night; therefore, you will have to share my bed with me unless you want to crash on the couch.”

He hummed softly, “oh Junpei-chan,” he picked up a few bags, “you don’t even whisper sweet nothings but you know I’m already going to be in the bed with you.”

“I wouldn’t be surprise if I woke up to you having your way with me regardless,” I smirked and headed towards the kitchen.

He followed right behind me, “you don’t mind if I store this in the fridge do you?” Before I could respond he was already storing whatever it was in the fridge, “what is for dinner, Junpei-chan? I know I will be okay with whatever you cook because it is made by you.”

I grabbed the pink, frilly apron, which is my mother's and since I haven’t washed mine yet this would have to do for now, I turned around and saw the look on his face, “say a word about this to anyone and I will kill you,” I stated while glaring up at him, “a simple hot-pot, I can only do that much.”

He held his hands in the air, “I won’t say a word about it to anyone,” he winked towards me while a smirk on his face, “but it does look rather good on you, Junpei-chan,” he continued to look at me as if he had something to ask I wish he would just come out and ask it instead of making me feel uncomfortable.

“If you have something to say just go ahead and say it,” I stated to him cruelly while I began cooking.

“Is it alright for me to use the shower?” he asked, “I’m a little chilly and I would like to warm up.”

“Baka,” I stated, “you should dress warmer for the weather and of course why would I let you in my bed without cleaning yourself?”

He pouted his lips, looking down at me slightly sadly, “because of those harsh words you said to me in the game, Junpei-chan.”

I exhaled a long breath, oh great, “I didn’t really mean it… it was just in the heat of the moment but go ahead, one of them is down the corridor and is the third door on your left.”

“Thank you, Junpei-chan,” he said as he walked away out my sight.

Mibuchi Reo is well Mibuchi Reo, I don’t think I have seen a player as talented as him; he is very amazing and from watching him play, especially his shooting forms I learn how to shoot threes and overtime I adapted them to my own. I truly admire him and I found it a challenge during our game but I don’t think there will ever be a day where I would stop to admire him. I’m glad these are my very own private thoughts because he is a very attractive male, but I will never, ever admit that to him or anyone else.

As I finished cooking dinner, I set up the kotatsu, “Junpei-chan,” he stated sweetly, in my ear,  as his warm, wet arms embraced me from the behind and I could feel all the heat in my body going straight to my face.

“What are you doing?” I frantically replied trying to calm myself down.

“I’ve been calling for you, Junpei-chan,” I turned around and saw notice that he is standing bare ass naked, “I would like a towel.”

“BAKA!,” I shouted as I hurriedly walked past him, “are you trying to make yourself get sick- coming out the bath wet and-”

“Naked,” he interrupted, “we are both men here… does my naked body distract you, Junpei-chan?”

I abruptly turned around, looking down at the floor, “Baka, I’m concerned for your well-being and no it does not-”

“Then look at me properly, Junpei-chan,” he interrupted me again.

I looked up at him fiercely, “Stop interrupting, you didn’t have to embrace me like that just to get my attention; stop playing games with me, you are just using me for your entertainment.”

He chuckled, “Oh Junpei-chan,” I glared at him before turning around and walking away.

“If you looked you would notice that the towels are right here,” I quickly turned around and I slipped out on a puddle of water and it feels like I’m falling slowly the back of my head about to smash the floor.

He caught me in his arms and held me close to him, “Junpei-chan, you should be careful,” his face awkwardly close to mine, “here you go,” he helps me stand up, I handed him the towel, “thank you.”

“Do you have any clothes to change into?” I asked facing away from him, with my hand on the door knob.

He chuckled, “well I did do some shopping today,” I look down at the corner and saw his shopping bag in the corner, “Thank you for the concern.”

“Whenever you are dressed come eat,” I opened the door, “I’m starting without you,” I took one step outside, “make sure to dry your hair properly.”

What the hell was that, this feeling in my heart? Am I having a heart attack or is it heartburn? Shit- just think Hyuuga Junpei, I’m fine he just had me extremely fluster- I never knew what he looked like without clothes and if any girl was here to witness that they would have one hell of a nosebleed. I know that I’m fit but damn the way his body glisten with the droplets of water and  how his drenched hair slightly sticked to the frame of his face makes me feel slightly insecure about my looks.

“Ah,” he stated as he put on a long-sleeve orange sweater, “it smells delicious, Junpei-chan.”

I silently glared up at me while chewing on food, “not going to say anything, Junpei-chan?” he asked as he sat down, “thanks for the meal,” he stated rather cheerfully. I continue to eat my food in peace, “Oh my gosh,” I looked up at him slowly and seeing the ecstatic look on this face, his cheeks flushed, “Junpei-chan, this is amazing- you have made the best hot pot I have ever tasted, well so far,” the extra comment was not necessary but oddly I feel this strange warmth pooling in the bottom of my stomach, “I have something that will go great with this,” he stood up from the kotatsu, “I’ll be right back darling.”

Seriously, what is with him it isn’t like this is a gourmet hot pot or made with anything special, it is common and ordinary also simple to make, well once you learn how to cook properly. I watched him return with two glasses and a bottle of wine- wait how the hell did he get wine.

“Did you miss me, Junpei-chan?” he said as he sat down underneath the kotatsu.

“Stop being stupid,” I lift my chopsticks and point them in his direction, “beside what the hell is that-”

“It is wine, Junpei-chan,” he said as he removed the cork, like a pro, and began to fill two of the glasses.

“I’m well aware that it is wine, how the hell did you get it?”

“Ah, I just gave one of my older friends the money and he bought it for me,” he smiled at me, “it is really amazing wine and you will love it, Junpei-chan,” he turned around the bottle revealing the label, “it is Dom Perignon.”

I can feel the heat in my skin boiling, “BAKA!” I shouted louder than necessary, “why would you waste a bottle of DOM PERIGNON on such a simple, easy to make meal as a HOTPOT, what is wrong with you!”

He chuckled, “I think this Dom Perignon is perfect to go with your hotpot, Junpei-chan,” he pushed a glass towards me, “it is well worth it and I don’t see this hot pot in any shape, fashion or form as simple,” he picked up his glass and held it across the kotatsu, “let’s toast to our new friendship, Junpei-chan.”

Looking at the glass, I’m honestly lost for words. I do not want to drink it but Dom Perignon is very expensive and it would be a waste of a lot of money, which I do not have, I might as well, I picked up the glass and brought near towards Mibuchi’s glass, “A toast that you aren’t lost and alone out in the cold,” we lightly tapped our glasses together and both at the same time drink the wine, which is very sweet and delicious and to be honest it does go rather well with my very simple, easy to make Hot Pot.

He refills his cup for the… I honestly don’t know which refill this is but I do know that his cup is empty as well as mine we have even eaten almost all of the food, which I mean we are both growing men; however, Mibuchi Reo is already taller than me maybe with my next growth spurt I will be taller than him. I think it is possible. Anything is possible. Nothing is impossible. I think men keep growing until they're thirty-one. No. Twenty-one. Four more years to grow… taller than Mibuchi… but I forgot the centimeters. Oh well. I watch him lift of the bottle of Dom Perignon, which my cup is also empty. Only a what seems like a sip comes out and lands in the bottom of his glass. We have drowned the enter bottle. Why is he putting his eye towards the bottle… there isn’t anymore. Is he praying to some wine fairies to magically come and refill this bottle? He is soo cute, even though he is taller than me. I want to play with his hair… I remember when my hair was that long and I bleached it too look blonde. Did I do that to look like him? Did I do that to appear handsome and dangerous just to get his attention. Just for him to notice me. Shit- why can’t he be a girl… this would be easier. No. It wouldn’t be easier. Regardless of his gender this situation would still be difficult.

“It is empty, Junpei-chan,” he said with a pout on his face and slurring his words.

“That is okay,” I slurred as I let go of my cup, “you can go ahead and drink the last of it.”

His eyes light up, “I have an idea,” he steps away from the kotatsu, pulls me out slightly and sits on top of me, “let’s share it- I’ll sip it and split it with you.”

“Baaaaaaaaka,” I slurred, my eyes blinking  rapidly, “if you just want to kiss me,” I stared at his pink lips, they look very soft. I want to kiss them, “go ahead and kiss me.”

A slight blush appears on his cheeks, “Junpei-chan,” he slurs as he downs the remaining wine, “you are so,” he wraps his arms around me, “I want to eat you up,” he brings his lips down towards mine and kisses me gently.

As he slowly, painfully removes his lips from my, I bring my hand into his hair, oh my gosh it is so soft, I kiss him back with a lot more passion. He moans into my mouth, which slightly opens and his tongue is there as if it has been waiting to greet mine. While we indulge in the kiss, our tongues mingling with each other we press our bodies closer to each other, I can feel myself began to harden and I can feel his own erection rubbing against my abs. I slowly pulled away from his sweet and addictive mouth, “Reo,” his face suddenly becomes red at the mention of his name, “let’s go to my room,” he stands up and I grab and hold his hand as I led him to my room.

When we make it inside, I closed and locked the door behind and turned on my secondary lights so we can see, which my little brother took the liberty to hang a bunch of christmas lights in my room because he wasn’t sure if he would like it in his, little brat.

“Ah this is soooooo beautiful, Junpei-chan,” he said as he drunkardly twirled in my room.

“Not as beautiful as you,” I stated staring him down as if he is a piece of meat like I’m a starving animal and haven’t eaten in weeks.

“Junpei,” he ceases to twirl around and I can see the very red blush coming back to his cheeks as he stares down at the floor.

I walked towards him and looked up at him, “you know avoiding to look at me is useless since I am shorter than you,” I became breathless as a real smile swept across his face.

“Junpei,” he laughed, “you are so funny,” he wrapped his arms around my neck, staring into my eyes.

We both walked, well stumbled towards my bed, which is rather pathetic, our lips are locked together as if we are some supernatural character that doesn’t need to breathe. We fell onto the bed and Mibuchi started to lift up his shirt and remove his pants, “you get undress too,” I can feel all the heat in my body go straight to my face as I watched him undress.

“Okay,” I stated as I slowly lifted up my regular t-shirt. His nipples are so cute and pink- well honestly I don’t think there is a part of him that I do not find attractive. He stood there in nothing but briefs that seems too tight, I began to remove my pants and I could feel his eyes staring at me. I kicked my pants away from my feet. I reached over in my draw and pulled out the condoms and lube that my brother bought for me, after he witness my first time, which was unfortunate. I threw the box of condoms and huge bottle of lube on the bed; I climbed over top of Reo, “are you sure that you want this,” I stated as I hover over top of him.

“Yes,” he wrapped his arms around my neck, “I want it and I’m very sure,” I reached down and took his sweet lips as my hands roamed over his body, which while taking lousy notes on how he reacts when I touch I him. My hands run over his chest and I gently rub over his nipples- pulling, squeezing, teasing them as he breaks the kiss, “Junpei-chan,” he moans, which is like throwing a large container of gasoline into a fire. The very way he says my name ignites something inside of me and I am loosing myself and I can no longer think except only about Reo, this moment right now with the both of us. I take his erect nipples into my mouth and I sucked on the hungrily, knowing exactly what to do just by the very way he trembles underneath me, I know because of the way his nails slightly dig a bit deeper in my skin or how his moans are telling me what to do with just one single word, which is my name.

My hands slither down his body, as I continue to tease his sensitive nubs with my mouth and tongue. I pulled down his briefs, “yours too,” he whimpers out, I remove my mouth from his chest, rather reluctantly and I slightly stood up away from him just to slowly pull his briefs down as I kiss down his long legs. I quickly stepped out of my briefs, holding my hot member in my hand as I looked down at him. His plump lips, his very blushed cheeks, the slight drool that is kind of creeping out of the corner of his mouth,  his body but that I want to leave marks, his sensitive nipples, which I believe I can suck, lick, and tease all night and all the way down to his cock, which is the same length as mine; however, mine is thicker.

I hover over top of him, my hand slightly tracing over his cock as I stared down at his face, I gently pushed away the two strands of hair that were in his face. His eyelashes are so long, my hand traces gently down his face, “you are so beautiful,” I still hovered over him, one hand keeping me balance as the other gently touches his facial features, I watch as a soft blush spread over his face, “so beautiful,” I leaned down and kiss his sweet lips, I felt his warm arms wrap around my neck to pull me down.

“Junpei, is very handsome,” he whispered into my ear, his soft lips kissed down my neck and to my shoulder blade. I leaned down, closer to him where are erections are slightly rubbing together with a clumsy  thrust of my hips to rub my dick on top of his own. His nails slightly digged into my shoulders blades as I continued to slowly, clumsy thrusting onto him as I watched his eyes flutter and his moans put me under a spell.

“Reo,”

“Yes,”

“Move up downward a bit,” this may be the second time I have had sex but there is the sex position I heard that feels amazing, “yeah just like that,” my chest over his shoulder, “now move off to the side a little,” I think I know what comes next. My hands slowly traveled down the outside of his thighs and roamed down to his legs to underneath his knees and I hoisted up his legs, “keep it just like this,” I reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, I poured it into my hand and rub my hands together to heat it up a bit, “if it hurts let me know, okay?”

“Okay,” he said barely over a whisper, I wiped some of the excess lube on his hole and I lined up my middle finger and slowly started to press into the tight, hot flesh; he grimaced as my finger pressed through into him, I used my free hand and wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock and I began to pump to pleasure him instead of causing him pain. As he loosen up around the tip of my finger I slowly started to press it in deeper.

“Let me know when you are comfortable to move,”

“Go ahead,” his voice hitched and he moaned I leaned down to take his lips into mine as I continue to pump his cock, ever so often giving it a slight twist and a slight squeeze, and I slowly moved my finger in and out of him. I think I can fit another one in, as I start to press one more finger in, he broke the kiss and his pants filled the room, “Junpei,” he panted and I could feel his thighs shaking a little bit beside me, “it feels good, so good,” I smirked as I worked both of my fingers pressed deeply inside of him- where is that sweet spot of his, I pressed in deeper. He moaned out loudly as I pressed deeper into him, “Junpei, there again… it felt so good,” looks like I found his sweet spot. I moved my two fingers inside of him, stretching him open while teasing him and slightly grazing over the spot that he likes… which I think I can insert a third finger. I lined up another finger to his entrance and slowly pushed it inside of him, opening them to stretch him even more as he nails digged deeper into my shoulder, “Junpei, I think,” I pressed all three into his sweet spot causing him to moan and claw me even deeper, he pants heavily as I slowly removed all three of my fingers from inside of him.

I grab the bottle of lube again and I smothered it in my hands and rubbed my dick quickly, shit it is so cold… I rubbed my dick faster, for it to warm up and added more lube. I lined up the head of cock to his hole, “let me know if it is too much,” I slowly pushed inside of him… oh gods- he is so tight and it is so warm. His breath hitches as I pressed just the head inside, “you okay,” he nodded his as his eyes slowly closed and I pressed slowly into him, “Reo,” he lets out soft pants, “open your eyes, I want to see those beautiful eyes,” he slowly opened his eyes as I began to push inside of him, “I’m all the way in now, Reo, you okay?”

“Yes, you can move,” he states in between his pants. Slowly I rock out and forward inside of his warm, “Junpei,” he moans, I picked up my pace but not too much… i don’t want to hurt him. I lean over and kissed him sweetly, softly, and slowly- no tongue just our lips caressing each other as I rocked forward and backward into his warmth, my body pressed tightly into his and I can feel his cock twitching up against my stomach.  

We made lo- no we had sex… that all it was and that is all it could be… was it because of the alcohol… we both were very drunk and were are both teenage boys but why am I lying to myself age has nothing to do with it… being a male has nothing to do it… he was just there and I wanted him.  I remember all the “I love you’s” and the sweet nothings were whispered to each other between the pants, moans and grunts.

I look down at him, still asleep, as images rushes back into my head, I attempt to move but he is clinging onto me. Shit, I’m never drinking that much alcohol in one single night.

“What are you thinking so seriously about, Junpei-chan?” he asked barely above a whisper.

“Last night,”

“It was fun, not fun but it was amazing,” he said as a slight blush spread across his face, “I didn’t know you could be such a romantic.”

“Listen,” I said, “let’s just pretend last night never happened,” he suddenly jerk up, sitting straight up in the bed looking at me as if I was a new species, “don’t give me that look… we are both serious people… think about this seriously- there is no future for this,” I gesture between the both of us, “I don’t like girly men and besides I heard you have a thing for Koganei.”

“What do you mean?” He grimaced, “last night was perfect and it did happen- you were my first time… ever,” oh shit, “I’m serious about you- I have been serious about you… I want you… I love you,” he looked at me fiercely and I could see tears at the corner of his eye, “I’m in love with you, Hyuuga Junpei…” he paused as his eyebrows met in frustration, “what makes me girly? This body? is it because I prefer calm and gentle settings over loud and rough? Is it because I’m not afraid to convey my feelings? Is it because I speak in a more feminine way? Is it because I let you take me last night? That does not make me any less of a man than you are, Junpei-chan,” here I sit uncomfortable as his facial expression changes, “and Koganei… I did have my eyes on him. The real reason I came to Tokyo was to confess to him, which I wrote a letter and everything and came to hear his response and he shot me down, quite brutally I might say, no tact at all that one,” he pouted, “when I approached him he looked scared like when that first year of yours- oh what is his name, Furihata Kouki was up against Sei-chan and he told me that he was flatter but had no interest at all and when he saw me looking disappointed and sad like a kick dog he was stuttering “I’m sorry” so much like that apologetic mushroom,” I’m glad I’m not the only one who sees him like that.

“Are you even listening to yourself,” I rubbed my hands down my face, “America… really… how well is your english, Mibuchi? I don’t know about you but mine is absolute shit and in love with me? How can you possibly be in love with me? Is it because I was your first time because there is no way in hell I am, and never will be, in love with my first time. It hasn’t been over twenty-fours since your has been broken and you try to cope by shopping, buying expensive alcohol and settling for me… be serious Mibuchi,” I sat up in the bed while flinging the sheets away from me, “I like what I like and I dislike what I do not like,” I stood up on the bed, the cold chilly air is making me shiver “I need some painkillers,” rubbing the temple of my forehead in circles, I stood in the middle of the doorway.

“You liked me last night, Junpei.”

“We both were drunk.”

“They say what people do and say when they are drunk are their honest feelings and actions but they are to scared to do or say them when they are sober; therefore, that makes you a coward, running away from the situation instead of confronting it… and I thought you were a man.”

“Do you always go about with what others tell you, Mibuchi,” I dropped my hands to the side, “you are right about one thing- I am a coward but that doesn’t make me being anything less than a man.”

“It is true, everyone knows it is true all around the world!” His voice slightly raising with each word, “if that is true for you then being who I am, and loving for who I am,  does not make me any thing less than a man!”

I let go of a deep long breath, “if you are too sore and can’t move from the bed, I will help-”

“You’re all concerned about my physical health right now,” he rolled his eyes, and quickly stood up from the bed while picking up his clothes that were scatter on the floor, “how thoughtful of you.”

“No need to be so spiteful,” I looked at him but he looked away, “you can take a shower or what not before you leave.”

“Thank you,” he said coldly as cold it is in the room, “you should put some clothes on- walking around naked how uncouth of you.”

“How uncouth of you to stare at my naked body,” I turned away and headed towards the stairs, his soft cries slowly filling up the hallway. It is better this way, Mibuchi.

I didn’t see him when he left the house, but I heard the rather soft click of the door as he walked out and he took the bagged breakfast, hat and scarf that I laid out for him. I haven’t seen him in months- why would I need to see him. It was a one night thing, nothing more and nothing less. I feel like I could have handled it better than I did but it isn’t like I could change the past and even if I could what could I possibly tell him either way he would have end up crying, softly in the hallway. I could go back and not drink, I could go back and not have sex with him… not take his virginity but I can’t go back, I wish I could Mibuchi but I don’t have any magical powers, I don’t have the brains to design a time machine and if someone has build one I don’t have the money to buy it nor even rent it nor the charisma to persuade them for me to use it.

What he said keeps playing in my mind about what makes him less than a man. What is the definition of a man- what are men supposed to be? We have a penis and gonads, we are supposed to be protectors, we are not supposed to cry, we are strong, brave, courageous. We are reckless? We enjoy sports and don’t care to get sweaty- we don’t play with dolls but action figures. We do not watch our weight  or our  daily calorie intake nor how many carbs we eat. Men are supposed to make money to support the household but my mom also has a job. What is a woman? Soft, gentle, fragile, emotional, child bearers, they take care of the home but household chores are split now- I know how to cook, some simple things, and I do my own laundry and keep my own room clean. There are women who are not gentle nor fragile nor emotional. What makes them girly? Is it because they are all glitter and sparkles; sunshine and rainbows. Is it because they complain about physical activity and getting sweaty will ruin their hair or makeup? Is it because they care about such things as their physical appearance? Could be it be cause they freak out over attractive boy bands, very loudly and plan their wedding by the age of ten. May I define them as girly because they are clingy and always have to be around their partner. Well in that case, their are some clingy men in the world too but they are possessive, both sides can be possessive because they want to protect the one they like and make sure nothing bad happens to them. Now I’m starting to not make sense to myself. I am not brave, barely  courageous nor am I very strong- I could barely confess my feelings to Riko and yet Mibuchi came all the way down to Tokyo to confess and even though he was shot down he didn’t wail and complain. Mibuchi is strong, I would hate to know the verdict of playing one-one with him and not only is he strong he is gentle. I don’t think gentle is the right word- no it isn’t. He doesn’t like how Nebuya was always screaming, belching and when before he did a move he would scream something about muscles. I’m sure if I had to put up with that all the time it would get on my nerves as well. I can’t really call him emotional, during that game I had no control over my emotions but based on that morning, I believe anyone could end up crying after losing a part of yourself and being treated that way in the morning. Thinking about it this way, Mibuchi is much more than a man than I.

“Nothing makes any sense anymore,” I whispered below my breathe.

“Are you okay, Hyuuga-senpai?” Kuroko-kun asked me while we soak in the spring with our teammates.

“Yes, I’m fine, this is just well needed to relieve all of my stress,” I deeply exhaled.

“You have been more tense than usual, Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi stated while patting me on the back, knocking the air out of me.

“Baka, I’m trying to relax my sore muscles, Riko has been working us to the bone,” I slowly sink back down in the water.

“Oh my gosh,” one of the new first years shouted as he came into the hot spring, wearing swimming shorts, “you guys will never believe what just happen- they legalized gay marriage in Japan… following right behind America, a year later.”

“Oh really?” Kiyoshi’s face lit up, like a child with that same foolish smile across his face, “that’s wonderful.”

“Wonderful?” one of kouhai repeated, “are you gay, Kiyoshi-senpai?”

“Huh?” he said looking dumbfounded, “uh yeah, I am.”

“You are really?” the kouhais swarmed him with questions.

“Are you dating, Hyuuga-senpai?”

“Hell no!” we both shouted at the same time.

“Listen guys, I’m dating someone have been for three years now,” he stated, “he doesn’t go to our school okay? and I’m not going to tell you who because he enjoys his privacy.”

“Besides why would I want to date such a big oaf,” I stammered as I made my way out the hot spring, I threw my towel across my shoulder, “besides you first year what the hell are you wearing- are those swim shorts in a hot spring. You,” I pointed at a random first year, “come wash your senpai’s back.”

As soon as I turned around there stood, Hayama Kotarou, Nebuya Eikichi, Akashi Seijuro and Mibuchi Reo in their yukatas, “uncouth as always, Junpei-chan,” he lightly flicked his hair, “yelling about and stuttering around in the nude.”

“This is a hot spring,” I adjusted my glasses, “we are all men here- just teaching my kouhai that there is no need to be ashamed about one’s body.”

“Such a wonderful senpai.”

“Akashi-kun, Nebuya-kun, Hayama-kun,” I acknowledge their presence and then walked away sitting down waiting for my kouhai to wash my back.

“you ready senpai?” they asked

I responded with a simple grunt, “What the-” I screamed as he harshly stroked my back. I turned around about to give the kouhai a harsh word for his actions with tears in my eyes. I turned around saw Mibuchi covering his mouth to hide his current laughter.

“I’m sorry Senpai, I thought I was suppose to use this,” he held up a tool that isn’t even used for cleaning.

“This reminds me of Kagami last year, Hyuuga-senpai,” Kuroko-kun said suddenly appearing near us, “what are you doing here Akashi-kun?”

“This is a coincidence,” he stated as he removed his towel, “we were playing nearby and Nebuya mention the great idea of a relaxing hot spring, Tetsuya.”

“Do I use this senpai?” the kouhai held up another device of torture.

“No, bakagami #2,” I shouted at him.

“No need to yell at the poor boy,” Mibuchi stated, “a great senpai would teach him,” he walked over to the washing station and picked up the soap and sponges, “I’ll wash your back for you, Junpei-chan.”

I don’t think this is a good idea, honestly. “Sure,” I drawled out slowly as I sat down.

His soft hands wander over my back, over the wound I just received, “I’m glad this isn’t as bad as it looks,” he softly whispers in my ear. He washed my back, gentle and occasionally I could feel his fingers lingering on my back, “did you hear the recent news?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t have to worry about your crappy English now, Junpei-chan,” I immediately stood up, “is everything okay, Junpei-”

“Everything is fine,” I responded not facing him, “I’m going to my room,” I said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

 ****  


I stood in front of the door and I can feel someone is standing behind me, I turned around and there stood Akashi and Hayama, “can I help you?”

Akashi and Hayama stood there glaring at me, “we can talk inside.”

I held the door open for them, they both walked into the room while glaring at me, I closed the door behind me, “how can I help you?”

“Don’t be an idiot! You know why we are here,” Hayama snarled out.

“At first,” Akashi stated, “we could tell that there was something wrong but he kept telling us that it was nothing. I cornered him and made him tell me what was troubling him so much and he told me everything.”

“What has been done is done, I can’t go back in time and change what happen-”

“You didn’t have to be such a dick to him!” Hayama glare intensifies.

“And then you called him less than man,” Akashi said as he came standing in front of me and the next thing I knew I was on my knees, “he is strong, brave, courageous and I would never label him as a girly man and he is ten times more than a man you will ever be, Hyuuga Junpei.”

“You think I am not aware of that,” I shouted while looking down at the floor.

“I’m glad you are aware,” Akashi stated, “tonight, we will be in the sauna, I expect you to handle this situation better than you did that morning and if you do not show up than I leave this situation in the hands on Nebuya.”

“I’ll be there,” I responded as they walked out of my room.

I am standing in front of the sauna door and I can hear Nebuya’s loud laughter and Mibuchi’s brief scold, I open the door slowly and all their eyes were on me as I stood between the door, “Mibuchi, can I talk to you outside?”

His face slightly lit up, “yeah,” he stood up holding his towel near his waist. I held up the door for him and closed it as he dressed himself in his yukata.

After he dressed we slowly walked nearby each other in a small garden, “do you want to sit down at that bench?”

“Yeah, that would be nice,” he smiled as he walked over to the bench. “The stars are very beautiful tonight.”

“Mibuchi.”

“Junpei-chan.”

At the sudden contact of our fifth fingers- I abruptly started to pull away but I clasped my hand onto his instead.

Before I could speak, he called out my name, “This is me being serious,” he didn’t look at me, “I think about you everyday; I think about that night, well that entire day is an emotional rollercoaster and maybe I shouldn’t have… but it felt right I never felt that way before being in your arms, your kisses… I wanted it- I still want it and maybe it was because of the timing I was upset by the rejection but I did get over it. My feelings for you are real not just a figment of my imagination or my mind playing tricks on my heart,” his voice is starting to shake, “I… love you, Hyuuga Junpei.”

“Mibuchi,” I said softly, “look at me,” he continue to avoid my gaze, “Mibuchi Reo, look at me,” I recalled more sternly and his face snapped towards mine and locking with my eyes and I held onto his hands tightly, “I am not going to lie to you and tell you that I do not think about that night, which was indeed amazing. I am not going to lie and say that I wish I didn’t make you cry the next morning. I am not going to lie and say that I didn’t think about you at all- I do like you, I think you are beautiful, magnificent and wonderful and all those sweet nothings I whispered to you in my drunken state- you were right and I am too much coward to say them sober. If I am in love with you, how am I simply supposed to know if I am or if I am not. Tell me how do you know because I was your first time? Tell me, Reo.”

“Do you,” he barely stated above a whisper, “does your heart clench in your chest when you think of me, when you see me, when think about our lips in a never-ending in kiss? Because when I think of you, I could be in the middle of class, reading a paragraph of a story; I would stop as soon as you fill me mind and stand there like a smiling fool. I dream of you and the sound of my heart beat- I wake up in a daze and it is pounding madly and I have tears or maybe it is sweat because my whole body is it covered in it and I sit there, in soiled sheets, missing the hell out of you. When I saw you standing out there in front of me at the hot spring, which this may sound corny but Etta James’ song, ‘At Last, was playing in my head. And yes, you were my first time… I’ve never been touched like that by anyone before and if I didn’t want it I would have pushed you off of me and beat you up for your… uncouth behavior,” he lowered his face again.

I left go of his hand and gently pulled him towards my lap, he laid there looking up at me“I’ve felt something like that before,” he turned his head to look away but I gently tugged his face back to look at me, with my thumb I gently wiped away his tears, “will you, Mibuchi Reo, be my boyfriend? I promise to care for you and hold you dear,” he chuckled and a smile stretch across his face, “The day I know that I am in love with you, I will let you know, this I promise.”

“A gentlemen as always,” he chuckled, “sounds like you are proposing to me, Junpei-chan.”

“Make no mistake,” I took his hand into mine and kissed it softly, “you’re answer?”

“How could I say anything but yes?” and I slowly leaned down and pressed my lips onto his. My hands roamed over his body, through his hair and I know I’m getting excited. He sat up briefly, making it easier and I began to kiss down his neck, “are you going to mark me as yours?” he chuckled and I started to nibble down his neck, teasing him as he panted, right underneath his collar bone I sucked on his soft skin, “how nice of you to leave it in a place that wouldn’t be stared at and question,” I removed my lips from his skin and I kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Reo, I don’t think we should get carried away since we are outside,” I whispered as my hand wander underneath the collar of his yukata, tracing slight designs in his neck, while he rest his head on my shoulder.

“Can we just stay here for now?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“The way the stars are tonight, remember me of your room.”

“You still are more beautiful,” I responded and I quickly place a soft kiss on his lips.

Days became weeks and those weeks became months and I am… happy, blissfully happy. I felt like nothing could have brought my mood down today but it did when Hanamiya Makoto came storming into our gym and that guy puts a lot of people on edge and what really surprised me is that he is dating Kiyoshi, that Kiyoshi loves him… well he claims that Hanamiya is the one even though of all the shit he has done.

“How do you know… how are you sure?” I asked out of blue, sitting on the bench in the empty locker room.

“Know what?” he asked as he turned away from his locker.

“That he is the one… that you are in-love with him and can spend the rest of your life with him,” I deeply exhaled, “did it come to you in your dream, did some fucking fairy tell you to reassure that he was your partner for life, can you see in the damn future and know that everything will be right… how the fuck do you know.”

“Hyuuga,” he paused, “the thought of him touching anyone else, Makoto being in another man’s arms and kiss his lips and that man seeing the side of Makoto that I have seen…. just thinking about it pisses me the fuck off. Just thinking of someone else touching me, kissing me or saying I love you just makes my skin crawl and feel wrong,” he sat down on the bench next to me, rubbing his knee, “I will not think of being with someone else and I can not think of what it would be like to separated from him, I would be sad… and empty shell that constantly feel like it is missing something. As for the future, no one knows what is exactly going to happen… everything will not be sunshine and rainbows all the time, do you remember what happen today? Poor Aoba-san, but it is cute when Makoto gets all riled up with jealousy. Anyways, no matter what happens in the future or what comes our way, I will never give up on us nor will I never let him go,” silence filled the locker until he his large hands hit me on the back repeatedly, “You don’t have to worry about me, Hyuuga-kun.”

“Baka,” I scowled, “I’m not worried about you just don’t exert yourself in your physical activities you idiot… when did the two of your start dating anyways.”

“It was a few months after Riko and I broke up,” he responded casually as I stared at him wide eyed, “you didn’t know? Oh well no one didn’t really know… it wasn’t a long relationship and it was a mutual decision. Do you like her?”

“I did, but when I tried to confess  I didn’t take the opportunity,” I smirked, “but it doesn’t even matter,” I slightly leaned on the bench, “I’m seeing someone now… well I have been for awhile and we are doing fine but he constantly tells me his very strong affectionate feelings for me and I like him and maybe,” silence again filled the room longer than nice and my mouth is starting to come dry, “maybe I’m just a coward and am too afraid to see my true feelings.”

“Ah, so that is why you asked and ‘he’? who is it?” he gave me a big grin, “come on and tell me.”

“Mibuchi Reo,” I replied and he looked at me surprised while whistling, I glared at him, “Do that again and I will beat the shit out of you, Kiyoshi.”

“See isn’t that all the proof you need?” he chuckled, “I understand- nothing is for sure but he is in love with you right? It is obvious you feel the same way towards him…I wouldn’t prolong telling him because he might start to doubt. It was months before Makoto finally responded to me, don’t tell him I told you this, but I am very aware of his stubbornness,” he paused then his face lit up, “You know what sounds like a good idea?”

“No.”

“A double date,” he patted me on the back again, knocking the wind out of me, “I’m texting Makoto now,” he pulled out his phone and quickly started to text the message and before I knew it he also was texting on mine.

“Oi!” I reached for my phone but he turned away as he pressed on the keys quickly, “Kiyoshi, baka- stop it!”

“Too late now,” he tossed me my phone and I looked at it regretting this chat, “Now all we have to do is wait.”

While glaring daggers in his body he smiles brightly down at me, his phone buzzes multiple times and I witness facial expressions on his face that I have never seen before, he chuckled, “it is a go on our side.”

I groaned, “is it too late to cancel? I’ll be sick with a virus,” I felt my phone vibrate in the palm of my hand I lifted it up.

Reo (ღ˘⌣˘ღ):  (O.O) Those two are dating?! But sure it sounds like fun! I can’t wait!

(っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) I miss you bunches, Junpei!

“Well… I guess I will see you two on sunday,” I smiled down at his response and quickly replied, I stood up while putting my bag over my shoulder, “let’s get out of here.”

As we walked out of the gym, “so for this date,” I started, “I was thinking we could go get something to eat- nothing fancy and then next we could go to an aquarium, amusement park, the beach or this new interactive museum.”

“Interactive museum?”

“Yeah, they have a lot in America I heard they are pretty amazing- I know you like history, Makoto is very smart and he has been dropping hints about going and I think Mibuchi would like it too.”

“Yeah he would, he likes classic literature and what not and it has been a few weeks since we have been on a date.”

“Oh?” he paused, “what after the museum? Should we go see a movie? Get coffee or tea and dessert? Would you two be going to a love hotel?”

“Baka!” I shouted at him but calmed down, “do not pry into our private affairs. And I have the money to see a movie afterwards and get dessert, do you?”

“Yeah, I’ve been saving up since we rarely go on dates but when we do I like to go all out,” he smiled brightly, “so have you and mibuchi, you know?”

“God what are we thirteen? Yes, we have and I do not want to gossip about our sex life,” I mumbled below my breathe.

“Are you top or bottom?”

“Why does that even matter?” I responded getting angry, “mostly top.”

“Mostly?” Kiyoshi asked as he pulled onto an empty basketball court.

“We switch it up sometimes.”

“And?”

“What do you want details?”

“You do not have to tell me what happen word for word but did you like it?”

“It was nice,” I could feel my cheeks start to blush, “it hurt like hell at first and my hips hurt so much I could barely walk in the morning. You should be more gentle to your partner Kiyoshi.”

“Makoto likes it rough,” he smirked, “soo will you be playing the uke any time soon?”

“ I don’t know,” I sat down on the nearby bench, “I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea- we don’t really plan these things it just happens and in the moment of the first time I thought he could be the first to you know.”

“And you liked it?”

“Yeah, it felt very good.”

“Did he like it?”

“Yeah but he says he loves being held by me so” I shrugged my shoulders, “why does this even matter?”

“Ah me and Makoto had a bet of who is the uke,” he smiled at me while stroking the back of his head, “and we both lost.”

“do you guys not switch?”

“no,” he chuckled but he doesn’t have to be the seme to be on top, he winked at me, “have you tried it with him riding on top of you?”

“Baka, shut up!”

“What about spanking? Do you use toys? Do you do multiple positions do you go for multiple rounds in one night?”

“Kiyoshi! Shut up,” I stood up, “you are asking for too much information.”

“We made multiple bets, I’m trying to win.”

“Well forget about it because neither of you are winning,” I walked away quickly and he also followed behind me not bringing up anything about our sex life.

When was the last time I’ve even seen Mibuchi? And I’m not talking about the many cute pictures I have saved on my cell phone. We were supposed to meet last week but something came up and Akashi decided to discipline his team by having an extra practice, which is fine with me, we call each other every night and just hearing his voice pacifies me until I see him again. Even though this date will be shared with Kiyoshi and Hanamiya, which I do not think those two will get along at all or maybe they will. I’m looking forward to sunday, maybe.

Sunday came quickly, what should I wear today. I look through my closet, hmmm Reo said he likes these jeans on me. I grabbed the light washed and slightly shredded jeans. I put them on as I look for a top, I can wear the basic white tee and put on a button down, but I will leave it unbutton. I rolled up the sleeves to my ankles. I quickly sprayed on some cologne just one squirt, some guys put on too much and it is nauseating. I heard the doorbell ring, oh he is right on time, well he is always on time, I quickly grabbed my wallet and made sure everything is there as I headed towards the door. I opened and there he stood, wearing a light blue shirt, which hang off his shoulders and underneath a soft orange tank top and white pants, which were a slim fit.

“You’re staring, Junpei,” he chuckled.

I leaned up and kissed him deeply, “how could I not when you look so beautiful?” I walked out the door and closed it.

As I locked the door, “you look very handsome today. I’m very excited for this double date.”

I turned around and took his hand in mine, “I’ve missed you as well, Kiyoshi doesn’t live too far down from here, I’ve missed you.”

He smiled looking down at me, “how did those two started dating?”

“I have no idea,” I groaned, “they have been together for three years apparently.”

“That is a long time,” he stated, “more than I would have guessed.”

“I know right,” we turned down the street, “that is his place right there,” we walked up and I knocked on the door and we stood there waiting for a response.

“who the hell is it?” Hanamiya makoto said as he swung open the door, “oh it is you Hyuuga, Mibuchi, you guys are early,” Kiyoshi suddenly approached behind him.

“Are you two ready?” I asked

“Yeah we are ready to go Hyuuga,” Kiyoshi grinned as they walked out of the house, “nice to see you Mibuchi-kun.”

“Nice to see you as well Kiyoshi-kun and you too Hanamiya,” Mibuchi responded as we walked down to the street, hand in hand.

“Yeah, nice to see the both of you,” he mumbled but we could still hear it.

At first the double date was awkward for me and I think Mibuchi is okay but he tenses up every now and at how vulgar Hanamiya Makoto can be but as lunch went on the atmosphere around us briefly lit up and we told stories and joked around and it was pleasant. When we approached the interactive museum you could see Hanamiya’s face lit up and he was so ecstatic that he kissed Kiyoshi in front of everyone. Mibuchi also seemed quite pleased and excited to be here as well, and while people gawked at Kiyoshi and Hanamiya’s public display of affection, he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. Inside the museum is amazing, there is so much going on and we lost Kiyoshi and Hanamiya but I’m sure we will find them again.

“I wasn’t really sure if you would like something like this,” I stated as we walked and our hands barely touching.

“I never been to an interactive museum before but I like it a lot this is lots of fun,” he gave me a smile that knocked the air out of my lungs, “are you having fun, Junpei?”

“I’m with you, how could I not have fun,” I replied while looking him straight in the eyes, quite please at the brief blush that came across his cheeks.

“Oh look,” he stopped in his tracks, “a private star gazing exhibit, let’s go inside, Junpei-chan,” he grabbed my hand and pulled me along and we walked inside and found us a spot to lay down.

“It is so nice in here,” he whispered in my ear as he curled up next to me and using my arm as a pillow. The roof above us turned on and it was just like gazing up at stars but a lot closer, “oh wow, this brings back a lot of memories.”

“Everytime I look at the night sky and it is filled with stars I think of you and every night in my room I turn on those lights and I can always picture you standing there,” I mumbled, “I don't think about that the night at the hot spring or the first time you stayed the night but I think about what we could in the next couple of days, what I could to do to make you give me that mind blowing smiling of yours, what I would give to spend every day with you, which I know you don’t like to talk about basketball on dates but you should take their offer, Reo because no matter what I’ll be there to support you.  I look at stars and I think,” I paused feeling my throat become dry, “no, I know that I am in love with you, Reo,” I looked down at saw the shock on his face but it quickly vanish, I placed a brief kiss on top of his head.

“Junpei,” he said sweetly as he quickly moved over top of me and he kissed me on the lips, deeply while he slowly grind his body on top of mine. My hands roamed over his body, getting satisfied pants and groans, “is this date almost over?”

I chuckled, “I’m afraid not, are you okay with going to a love hotel afterwards because I don’t think I can wait til we get back to my place.”

He slowly leaned up, his cheeks with a slight blush and the stars above twinkle across his face, “yeah that is okay,” he says faintly and started to move off me. I gave him another passionate kiss as he moved himself next to me again.

“I love you so much,” I whispered.

“I love you too, Junpei.”

Mibuchi eventually took the basketball scholarship offer and a week later they also gave me offer as long as I could pass the entrance exam. When I took the exam it was a piece of cake because of all the study sessions I had with Mibuchi and sometimes with the assistance of Akashi. As our college life went on we both studied two different fields but we both aimed to be teachers and maybe even at the college level. Basketball season was very interesting, the offense of our team was shit before we came along and all of our teammates called us mom and dad. I don’t think they knew exactly of our relationship but Reo would always reprimand them for their behavior while I scold them for various reasons. They even joked about us and could tell when Reo was pissed at me, for a whole week straight Reo didn’t say anything to me in practice, only what was necessary and our teammates joked saying that mom is mad at dad and put dad in the dog house. Eventually we did come out to our teammates, which apparently they claimed they already knew. In that same week I brought to light of our relationship to my family, which Reo’s family already knew but I’ve been nervous to tell mine. Reo was pissed at me that week because when he was helping my mother with dinner she kept bring up Riko and how she hope that I would marry Riko and it pissed Reo off. When we came out to my family they said they already knew but wanted us to tell them so they wouldn’t have to assume. My mother also apologized for seeming like she was favoring Riko but she was trying to Reo riled up and for him to slip about our relationship.

If I’m going to ask him I should go out and say it because if I attempt to plan it I will just chicken out and who knows when I will ask him. If you constantly look and wait for the perfect moment you could miss all the small opportunities to ask them.

“What are you thinking about so seriously?” Reo stated as I went over the notes for my last exam tomorrow.

“Let’s get married,” I stated bluntly.

He moved the notebook and sat in my lap, “Are you serious?”

“Well yeah,  I can’t picture myself marrying anyone else, do you not want to? or was my approach not romantic at all?”

He chuckled, “I just didn’t expect you to say it out of the blue. I can’t wait to be Hyuuga Reo, let’s do it tomorrow after the graduation ceremony.”

“That is a short time to plan a wedding.”

“We can just fill out the paperwork and send out cards about our marriage to everyone, I think it would be a lot more intimate and private for the both of us.”

I kissed him starting off gently but as the kiss intensified, I rolled over on top of him, “I love you.”

“Shouldn’t you be studying?” he chuckled.

“Studying can wait for now,” I stated as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and we feel into an endless embrace and I not once that night I picked up the notebook.

It has been four years, which three years since Kuroko-kun have gone missing. A few weeks after our graduation scientist brought out a new parasite that allowed same sex couple to get have children. At first I told Reo no but he was determined and persuaded me by taking me to meet some male carriers that he befriend and swarming my work desk about parasite fliers. Eventually I came around; however, I told him he is going to have to spend his time on the necessary hormone medication, which the doctor recommends. He agreed to that only if I promised to fill him up to the brim, which how could I not? Him on the hormone medication was an enjoyable experience he became slightly more vulgar and horny all the time, which the doctor informs happens to everyone. After the parasite was inserted we had to wait a month before having sex but that night we did I made love to him well into the next day.

“He is kicking,” he whispered barely as my hand felt the strong kicks from our son, “won’t be long before we get to hold you, little one.”

I kissed the spot where I felt the kicks, “ I know right, I can’t wait too,” I leaned up and kissed Reo gently on the mouth, “just a week until his due date.”

“I know right I’m nervous.”

“Don’t stress yourself now, Reo.”

“But what if I am a terrible parent or we do something wrong.”

“Stop that thought right there, Reo,” I stated sternly as my hands wander around his swollen stomach, “No one is great parents right off the bat by one step at a time we will get through this and raise our son to the best of our ability.”

“Any new information on Kuroko?”

“No the same dead ends,” I stated, “but no news is better than bad news. I’m sure wherever he is he is okay.”

Where would I be if it wasn’t for you? Who would I be married to? Would I be getting ready to have a child like now? Would I even be a Japanese History teacher? These are question I sometimes ask myself but I never want to find out the answers. Being right here with you and slowly building up a family is where I always want to be.

“I love you so much, Reo,” I stated as I held his hand as the doctor starts the procedure.

“I love you too, ugh,” he groaned.

“Try not to push, Hyuuga-san.”

“Okay,” he panted okay.

“Just squeeze my hand if you feel the need to push, Reo.” The grip on my hand intensified as soon as those words left my mouth.

“Good, good,” the doctor mumbled, “Got him,” the doctor brought out our child whose screams filled the air, he held the child as the nurse quickly removed him from his umbilical cord and they placed him right on top of Reo, “just got to finish up here and then we will be done.”

As the doctor finished up on Reo, we looked in amazement at our son.

“He is so beautiful,” Reo cried out with tears.

“Just like you,” I stated as I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

The nurse came to pick him, “we are going to clean him up for you and check him.”

“Okay,” I nodded as I stroked Reo’s forehead.

I watched as the doctor went to finish sewing up Reo, “and we are done here,” he added a gel on the stitch, “congratulations on the new baby and after you feed him the first time we will give you some pain medication if you need it.”

“Okay,” Reo breathed out.

As the nurses and the doctor ran their final checks over our son they brought him to us and he was wide, with green eyes and his head filled with black hair, “congratulation on the healthy baby boy,” they stated as Reo took him in his arms.

“Junpei look,” Reo said as he lightly touched his hair, “this is our son.”

“Yes it is,” I kissed him lightly on the forehead and he laid him out.

“He has all ten fingers and toes,” he touched lightly underneath his foot and he squirmed, “he doesn’t really like that,” he softly chuckled.

I reached out to gently stroked his hand and he tightly grasped my finger in his small hand, “he is so tiny,” I barely whispered, “have you decided on a name, papa?”

“Masayoshi,” he said slowly lift him in his arms.

“Masayoshi, I like that,” I wrapped my arm around Mibuchi looking over at our child, “listen here Masayoshi, I’m going to love you and your papa for the rest of my life.”

“Junpei,” he gave that smile that I loves and I leaned over and kissed him passionately.

“Just had your first son and you are trying to make another one?” My father said as stood in the doorway with my mother and brother.

“What-” I said surprised by their sudden appearance.

“I know right, my body just can’t catch a break,” he teased, “I am only joking baby,” he leaned up and gave me a quick kiss.

 **  
“** Are you guys ready to meet Masayoshi?” I asked my family and their faces lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I do not about you guys but I'm missing Kuroko and Murasakibara right about now. I think I'm going to go ahead and start writing part 3 but those who are curious about the other couples do not worry I will finish this part of the series.  
> It took awhile with this chapter because I kept deleting and making changes, I wasn't really satisfied but now I am. Let me know what you think it is much appreciated!  
> xoxo,  
> Symone_Nicole


	4. Four

Before they left I made sure that each of them had their lucky item and had an item that was their lucky color for that day. I hope they find them, I do not know where he got the audacity to just vanish out of our lives like we would not be worried or in panic looking for him. You have been gone for almost a year and in a couple of months your friend Aomine Daiki is going to get married to Sakurai Ryou. Do you even know that all of us are worried that something terrible happen to you and you did not even take the time to leave a note, an email or even a single text message that could just say hello. Do you even care about us to make us worry like this? I know we kind of fell out but I thought we all came together as friends again or was that just a figment of my imagination. I am aware that Aomine emails you every day, do you even read them or do you just let his emails sit in your email box unread. Are you that much of an ass that you read them and not even respond or do you want to respond but you can’t. Where the hell are you, Kuroko Tetsuya. Did something happen to you that you could not confine to us? We are your friends and we will always be there for you, Kuroko.

The door opens and Kazunari walks through, “I thought we agreed you would stay here and sleep, Shin-chan,” he stated as he took off his coat.

“I did sleep,” I moved up my glasses up the bridge of my nose, “I woke up an hour ago and I thought that I would wait up for you.”

“I’m home,” he gave me a soft smile as he slide into his slippers.

“Welcome back,” I responded softly, “how did it go?”

“Same loose ends,” he laughed, “the shadow of Seirin has disappeared from this world. Akashi is not even sure if he is even in Japan anymore.”

“Even that lead of the new writer Yuki Tetsuya?” I asked feeling my eyebrows slightly scrunched up.

“Yeah, Akashi read one of that person’s books and new immediately from the first chapter that it was not Kuroko Tetsuya,” he sat down next to me, “Do you plan to make the trip for Aomine Daiki and Sakurai Ryou’s wedding?”

“I probably would not be able to go because of clinical hours,” I sighed as I leaned into his arm, “but you can go if you wish.”

“I might, I will think about it,” he looked at the envelope on the table, “speaking of weddings… Are any of them cute?”

“You idiot, how can I possibly think about marriage right now-”

“Yeah with being an intern at the hospital you do not really have anytime for marriage right,” Kazunari interrupted me.

“I was not going to say that,” I looked at him sharply, “I can not possibly think about myself marrying anyone else but you.”

He chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair, “is that your way of proposing to me? Or do you want me to propose to you?”

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared the opposite direction. I heard him sigh, “besides your parents did say that this,” I saw him motion between us, “is just a phase.”

I quickly glared at him, “do you think that what we have had since our third year has been just a phase?”

“No,” he responded and I watched as his mouth moved but words did not come out, “I think what we have is a lot more than just a phase because you outgrow phases. To me a phase is when your voice cracks during puberty; eventually your voice does not crack any more. I think since the moment you confessed your feelings to me I believe it was more like going to a brand new world.”

“I don’t recall confessing my feelings to you,” I mumbled as I interrupted him.

I sat there and watched as he chuckled, “Is that so?” He leaned over and wrapped me in his arms, “I have no intention to ever let you go nor to ever leave this amazing new world.”

“I will talk to my parents the next time I visit,” I responded as my fingertips traced his forearms.

“I know how much your parents mean to you,” he said softly while pulling me closer to him, “I won’t be upset if you break it all off.”

“This entire time I thought I was the tsundere,” I teased as I wrapped my hands over his forearms tightly.

Kazunari laughed right next to my ear, his warm laugh sends heat throughout my entire body, “Oh, you still are but since your friend is still missing you let your guard down because we both know you never let me hold you like this.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” he respond and even though I can not see his face I know from the sound of voice he is smiling.

I turned my head and glared at him while feeling my face warm up, “I have no intention of ever leaving you,” I placed my lips on top of his, kissing him gently.

He removed his arms away from my stomach and one hand trailed its way up my back and into my short, green hair. He slowly pulled away and breaking off the kiss, “I love you so much Shin-chan,” he whispered, our lips barely touching, “let’s go to sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow.”

“You idiot,” I stated as I stood up from the couch, “make sure to take a bath before you get in the bed. Do not forget to dry your hair properly,” I walked into our bedroom before hearing his response.

I crawled back into the bed, pulling the sheets up my body. I touched my lips softly, remembering all of our pasts kisses and even our very embarrassing first kiss. Kazunari and I started dating in the middle of our third year, which began after I apparently ‘confessed my feelings’ to him. I remember that day clearly and I did not confess my feelings to him, not really. It was after practice and we stopped to eat some ramen at a shop that Kazunari heard was supposed to be very good and pretty cheap and not a lot of people travel there. While we were eating our meal and discussing the Winter Cup I stated, “I like our teammates. I like you Takao and I want to win the Winter Cup with you.” That was the first time he looked like he did not have anything to say, his eyes didn’t even blink and that smile, which is his smiles that says ‘I know everything’ and said softly “I like you too, Shin-chan.” As soon as we made it to my house, he said his goodbyes and kissed me softly on the cheek. I stood there looking flabbergasted at his actions and I stood out there in the dark as I watched him walk away.

“I thought you were supposed to be sleeping, Shin-chan,” Kazunari stated as he walked in the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, “or did that kiss make you horny as well? I was going to give you the night to rest so you would not be walking funny tomorrow.”

“IDIOT,” I said loudly as I covered my faced with the comforter, “I was just thinking so I did not go straight to sleep.”

“Thinking about my hands all over you, Shin-chan?” He whispered seductively next to my ear over the comforter.

“No, I was thinking about how we started.”

“Ah, I remember,” he chuckled as I heard him walk back over to the dresser, “after the fourth time I kissed you on the cheek you told me you wished that I stopped and I said why you are my boyfriend. I remember how your face deeply flushed and you said ‘how can you call someone yours if you haven’t even taken them on a date yet’ I immediately thought how cute you are,” he chuckled, “then at the end of our first date you whispered now I’m yours and kissed me on the cheek before you stormed off inside your house. Shin-chan is sooo cute.”

“You idiot,” I stated as I brought the comforter off my face at the same time he removed the towel from his waist and I could feel my face starting to flush, “Do not speak of me as if I’m not here.”

“Shin-chan, you are so cute, so adorable and very beautiful,” he stated as he looked at me through the reflection of the mirror.

“You are an idiot,” I stated as I watched him pulling up his briefs, “I am going to sleep.”

“Oh? You don’t want to use my arm as pillow,” he teased as he raised one of his eyebrows, with that smirk on his face.

“Do you ever shut up,” I threw my pillow at him and it hit him on his back.

“Such an aggressive way to say you want to use my arm as a pillow,” he picked up the pillow that I threw at him, “you didn’t have to throw it, Shin-chan.” He placed the pillow on top of the dresser and I watched as he crawled into the bed, his arm extended, “Shin-chan,” I moved over until the top of my head was on his arm, and we wrapped our arms around each other at the same time, “I love you and sweet dreams,” he placed his lips gently on my forehead.

“Idiot,” I mumbled as my eyes started to close. I love you too, Kazunari.

Since the first time we slept in the same bed and he held me in his arms exactly like that I became addicted to this feeling and warmth that washes me over when I sleep. If we are both are in the same bed and not cuddling it is very hard for me to go to sleep but Kazunari can go to sleep just fine. The first time he noticed, which was after the fifth time, he thought it was the cutest thing ever regardless the fact that I overslept and almost missed a very important exam.

My parents found out about our relationship by accident, which I did planned to tell them just when I was ready. My mother walked into my room, which she did all the time without knocking, but that time she witnessed Kazunari kissing me on the nose while our hands were laced together. We had a very petty argument and he always does that at the end to calm me down. I could feel like someone’s eyes were on us and that is when I saw her standing in between our doorway with a look of horror on her face. At that time I knew it was unavoidable and I went to tell both of my parents about our relationship and they were very upset and their word were like a dagger piercing my heart.

“It is just a phase,” my mother stated.

“You will outgrow it,” my father added on.

I had a problem with that entire statement and the fact that Kazunari’s smile on his face did not waver at all made my blood boil. It is just a phase. Is our relationship an ‘it’, is me being gay a phase and will only last for a certain duration of time. I know back, panting, and a saying in jail, which is gay for the stay but it is not like that at all. I want to be with him because of who he is and Takao Kazunari happens to be a male whom I happen to be dating. You will outgrow it. It felt like that they were calling Kazunari an it we are both gay and he is still a man and does not make him an it. If they were talking about my feelings for him that would be impossible because every second I spend with him I find myself falling deep and it is suffocating.

**  
  
**

We came out to his parents way before my parents even found it and they were very happy. His father even joked about me taking it easy on him and not put a lot of strain on Kazunari’s hips. I was going to state that is my hips and butt that are constantly sore but he interrupted me and saying that I have him working his hips non-stop like a factory. I gave Kazunari a death glare which was the same his father received from his mother but they ignored it and continue to laugh. While they continue to laugh, Takao-san and I left them and went out to eat dessert without them and had a heart-to-heart, which was slightly uncomfortable for me.

Throughout college, my parents continue to reject Kazunari, to reject us. They didn’t know that by rejecting Kazunari they were also rejecting me because at that time I was so far gone and Kazunari was a piece of me like I was a piece of him. I have no idea what type of person I would be if it was not for him nor do I ever want to find out what my life could have been like or where I could be now. I would still be during my intern years as a medical student, no man will ever keep me from achieving my dreams.

Kuroko Tetsuya. It has been a year now. Aomine Daiki and Sakurai Ryou are married I even heard he is pregnant and his due date is in October. I could not go to the wedding but I heard from Kazunari that it was a very nice reception. I hope you are healthy, safe, and most importantly I hope that you are happy.

While standing outside my apartment, I held the key to in my hand as I heard my father's voice on the other side of the door. The words they aimed towards him broke my heart. I threw the door open I quickly walked over to Kazunari and kissed him deeply in front of both of them.

“Shin-chan,” he stated as he looked at me slightly shocked.

“Midorima Shintarou,” my parents said in unison.

“You have no right to say the words you did,” I mumbled as I looked down at my shoes, “do you have any idea how much it hurts me to hear the words you say to him. It is just a phase. You will outgrow it. He is not an it. He has a name and it is Takao Kazunari. What we have is not just a phase,” I grabbed his hands as I looked up at my parents, glaring at them, “do you have any idea that by rejecting him you are also rejecting me. No matter how many pictures of women you want me to go meet on a marriage interview. No matter what you say about us I will never leave him. I love this man. I love him more than anything.”

“Shin-chan,” he said softly while looking at him but I can not look at him. I need to say strong.

“How dare you try to bribe him by paying off his student loans and even more money if he leaves me,” I can feel the blood in my veins in me boiling, “How could you possibly say that any man will do for Kazunari and it does not matter who has him on his back like a whore. For the record, I am the one who is lying on their back panting and moaning like an insatiable sex fiend whore. Will any man do for me? If it is not Kazunari no one will ever do. No one compares to him. I want to marry him and I would still marry him regardless if you give us your blessing. I want to carry this man childrens, in my stomach, and in a womb created by parasite,” I glared at them, “I am your son. Your own flesh and blood. Mom, dad why do you not want me to be happy?”

I felt his hand grab onto mine even tighter. Letting me know that it is okay and that he is right next to me and we will get through this.

“Shintarou, this is ridiculous,” my father said sternly, “there is no real love between men. This relationship will end and you will marry a bride out of the women your mother and I picked out for you. If you continue to stay with this man, I will disown you and you will pay me back every single yen that I spent on you. The hospital bill when you were born, your extra classes, every single gift, every single lucky item that you needed, your club fees, your school entrance fees, your school uniforms and your college fees. Do I make myself clear?”

“Can I pay you in installments?” I responded as I felt Kazunari’s hand slip away from mine, “Kazunari?”

“I know how much your family means to you,” he stated as he looked at me but immediately looked at my parents, “that wouldn’t be necessary, Midorima-san,” he walk away into our room and came back with his duffel bag and wearing his leather jacket, “I will leave him,” he stated as he stood between me and my parents.

“What,” I stood there flabbergasted, “Kazunari.”

“Do not forget your money,” my father said coldly.

“I do not want your filthy money,” Kazunari spat back, “I am not doing this because you bribed me. I love your son more than anything. I am doing this because of your importance to him and by disowning him it would hurt your son greatly and I never want to see him like that.”

“Kazunari,” I stepped towards him but he didn’t even look back at me.

“Very well then,” my father responded, “stay away from our son. Never talk to him again.”

“I understand,” he is starting to walk away from me and towards the door. The door that takes him out of my life.

“Kazunari, I love you please do not go. I love you so much you idiot,” my vision started began to get blurry as he continue to walk without stopping without listening to my pleads. He is within reach of my fingertips but not matter how much I lean it is not enough. He opens the apartment door, “Kazunari please!” I shouted at him and I watched as he continue to walk through the door like it was nothing.

I collapsed and landing on both of my knees. My mother's hand rested on my shoulder, “he did the right thing, Shintarou.”

“Do not touch me,” I responded harshly, shaking off her hand, “are you both happy now? Do you like seeing me like this? Leave, just leave,” I stated through my tears;  my cries and my breaking heart. It hurts so much.

I have not washed the bed sheets ever since you left and I know that is not good to be sleeping on dead skin cells but if I washed it your scent will be gone. A week after you left, it was predicted I would have the worst luck which i did but my luck item was a body pillow. I bought ten of them and I sprayed them in the cologne you used to wear on special occasions so it help and it made it easier to sleep at night. However, my dreams constantly haunted me of and it was like I was watching a silent movie. Your lips would move but words would never come out and I know you are aware how much I have called you but each time you would sent me immediately to your voicemail and just hearing, ‘Hello you have reached Takao Kazunari and sorry I can not reach the phone right now. Please leave your name, your number and your message and I will get to you as soon as possible,” made me so happy to hear your voice but it also made my heart quake even more. It was my own guilty pleasure but then instead of hearing your voicemail I heard that your number was no longer in service.

My mother drags me to weddings interview and I sit there thinking of you and how much I rather be disowned if that means I can still be with you. I was ready to be forever rejected my parents even though it would have hurt, you would have took my tears and cheered me up while my parents only still make me cry. I do not know how many women I have sit across from them, I do not recall their names, what they even look like or what the words they said to me. They are just blurs sitting across from me in a seat that should have your dumb self.

There is a soft knock on my bedroom door, it opened and I laid there in the sheets as I watched Kise look through, “Midorimacchi? Are you awake?”

“Why are here?” I groaned as he flickered the lights on, “shouldn’t you be with your new bride?”

“I came to check up on you,” he gave me smile as he saw me lying among the body pillows, “I can’t even see you Midorimacchi,” he stated as I felt him sit down on the bed.

“Get off the bed, Kise,” I responded coldly, “how is he?”

“He asked the same thing, he constantly asks how you are doing,” he sighed as he slowly stood up, “I’m tired of being the messenger. Do you guys think I am the Greek god Hermes.”

I leaned up from the sheets and I looked at him, “Die.”

“Midorimacchi,” he said loudly, “you look terrible.”

“I had a late night with clinicals,” I responded as I moved my way through the mountain of body pillows.

“Do you have to go to clinicals tonight?”

“No, I’m off for the next few days since we have an exam coming,” my feet touched the cold floor, an envelope in my face, “what is this?”

“It is nothing, just something that I happened to drop in your apartment and totally forgot about it. It is not a hotel key where Takaocchi is staying. Takaocchi did not ask for me to give this to you. Takaocchi will not be there waiting for you tonight,” I looked at the card and I slowly slide it out between his fingers.

I open the envelope, inside was a hotel room key and a note, I flipped the note around and on the other side was simply written 1913, “thank you, Kise.”

“Thank me for what?” He shrugged his shoulders as he walked out the bedroom, “I’m just very clumsy and it fell out of my pocket.”

I sat there and listen to his footsteps make its way through our apartment and him and he closed the front door of the apartment. My heart is beating faster than usual and it is so loud that it feels like the sound is bouncing off the walls of the apartment. I place the envelope inside of my pillowcase just in case if my parents decide to make a surprise visit. I have to take a bath, should I use that new bath bomb that I recently purchased. What should I wear? I haven’t been shopping much but I do have some new outfits that I think Kazunari would love on me. What am I thinking. What am I doing acting like a little school girl experiencing her first crush but I am happy right now, so uncontrollably happy.

My lucky color for the day is black but tomorrow my luck color will be grey and right now it is 23:00. I am wearing a new grey shirt I bought the other day, a tight pair of black jeans, which I think I looks amazing on me, a pair black shoes and no underwear. I take out the envelope and I removed the hotel card from it while I walked down floor 19. 1913, there it is. I put the card on the sensor, the light turn green and I felt like my heart stopped. My heart is pounding, while I’m pressing the knob and I want to call out to him but my throat feels dry it feels like I do not even know how to talk. My palms became sweaty, I want to run to him but my legs feels so heavy like they can not move. The door closed right behind me and I clenched my chest, clawing at my heart.

“Shin-chan?” I heard his voice and I stood there and watched as he made his way to the door, he stood there and  looking handsome as hell, with a bright smile on his face and tears in his eyes, “Shintarou.”

My heart immediately calmed down, my throat was no longer dry, my legs no longer felt heavy and my palms stopped sweating instantly. Peace washed over me and tears started to flood my vision. I ran to him instantly, “you idiot,” I stated loudly as I wrapped my arms around him, “you are such an idiot. The biggest idiot in this prefecture. The biggest idiot in this country. The biggest idiot in Asia. The biggest idiot in the world. The biggest idiot in the entire galaxy.”

“I know, I know,” he said softly as his hand stroked my hair.

I leaned away from my hold, I pressed him against the wall and I kissed him deeply. He tries to pull away but I will not let him pull away again. His hands roam my body, they start by grabbing my butt then they travel to my hips, holding on to them tightly. His fingers finally makes way to my hair and he tightly yanks my head back causing me to gasp as our lips finally part. He kisses up my neck as he other hand continues to move across my body.

“Shintarou,” he whispered against my neck, he lets go of my hair and slightly pushes me away, “let’s talk first, okay?”

“Okay,” I stated while standing there looking confused, he held onto my hand as he lead me to the bed and he let go as he sat down in the chair.

“Take a seat, Shin-chan,” he said while giving me a soft smile.

I sat down on the bed, across from him and he handed me an envelope, “what is this?”

“These past few months I have been working a lot. I payed off my student loans and that is all the money you will have to pay your father back if he plans to disown you,” he adjusted in his seat, “but do not accept it yet and do not accept me yet. To get that money I asked if I could be a host at the bar and in two weeks I had my student loans pay off but that isn’t the only new job I picked up. I worked in gay AV’s to earn a majority and more, but do not worry I do not have any diseases nor does my face appear in the videos. I love you and I want to be with you.”

“You love me?” I asked.

“Yes, I am deeply in love with you and leaving you that day was very hard for me,” he stated as he ran his hands in his hair.

“That is, all that matters,” I stated as I felt a blush spread across my face.

“You are so cute,” he moaned lowly, “look under the pillow.”

I moved the pillow and there was a ring case, “Kazunari,” I said barely above a whisper.

“Will you marry me, Shintarou?” He asked as he watched me take the ring case in my hand and I open the case it revealing a beautiful silver band with well cut diamonds embedded.

“Yes,” I stated as my voice began to shake.

As I looked at the ring in the case, Kazunari walked across to me and holds my hand with his as he put the ring on my finger and he kissed me softly on his lips, “you like it?”

“Yes, you idiot,” while wrapping my arms around his necks I pulled him down on top of me as I laid on the bed.

“Shin-chan,” he groaned he while readjusting himself on top of me, “you are such a tease and you look really good in this outfit.”

“It would look better on the floor,” I responded recalling one of the lines he said to me once, my cheeks have to be cherry red.

He chuckled his breath tickling my neck, “so cute,” he said cheerfully as he ripped up my shirt, “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“You idiot,” as I looked down at my appearance. He leaned up as he unbuttoned his slowly began to pop open the buttons. I leaned up and took his lips, kissing him passionately as I quickly popped open the rest of the shirts buttons. I wrapped my arms around his chest as I flipped us on the bed so I would be on top. I kissed down his neck, sucking near where the shoulder met to leave a kiss mark. I kissed down his body until his jeans blocked my way. My hands massaged his bulge through the jeans as I kissed him around his navel, “you have been working out.”

He chuckled, “yeah I have it was the best option to vent my frustration,” his hands stroke through my hair, “I want to kiss you, Shin-chan.”

“Idiot,”  I undid the button on his jeans and slowly slid down the zipper. I pulled down his briefs with his jeans freeing his aching member. I took the base of shaft into my hand, I remember this warmth. I slowly started to stroke him, squeezing slightly underneath the head and adding a little twist while my thumb lightly touch the head. I leaned down and licked one of his balls before I took in into my mouth, sucking on it gently as I twisted in the same spot quickly. Kazunari breathe hitched while my thumb stroked across his slit. I removed my hand from his shaft and I took him in my mouth. It taste just like I remember. As I went down on him, his hand stroked through my hair and his grip tightens when I lick his slit or moaned around his cock. His grip tightens as I take him down my entire throat and he pulls my mouth off his member.

“Shintarou,” he said in a way that sent a shiver down my entire body, he leaned down and kissed me deeply. I pulled away and I pulled off my jeans, “you didn’t even wear underwear.”

“Idiot,” I stated as I took of my glasses and handed them to him, “they would just get in the way.”

He placed my glasses on the nightstand, “you are so beautiful, Shintarou.”

“Shut up,” I responded as I crawled back on top of him, grinding my erection down on his and my breath hitched at the familiar feeling.

“Did you even prepare yourself?” He stated as his hands moved from my hips back to my butt giving it a slight squeeze.

“Yes,” I panted as his one of his hands moved and started to stroking our erections together.

“Shin-chan,” he practically groaned, “it is hard for me to kiss you from here, you know?”

“Think of your hands as your lips then,” I stated to my own embarrassment. His hand that was on my butt slowly moved to my hip bone, to my navel, then my waist and finally landing on my nipples, which were slightly hard.

“They are so pink, just like I remember,” he stated as he softly ran his thumb over my sensitive nub, “you even shaved. I loved running my fingertips through your curly, green pubic hair Shin-chan.”

“Shut up,” I moaned as he rubbed down across my nipple. Twisting it between his fingers, squeezing it. His hands moves from our aching erections as the other hands goes up to my other nipple. I continue to thrust my erection against his as played with my nipples, “Kazunari,” I panted his name, “enough.”

“Hmm,” he hummed as he squeezed them both, sending a shiver down my body, “okay,” he removed his hands from nipples and back down to my waist. I sat up slightly, holding his member in my hand as I positioned it next to my hole, “Shin-chan” he groaned as I sat back down, causing him to go deep inside of me.

“Shit,” I said leaned over holding onto his shoulders.

“Are you okay?” He kissed me down my neck.

“Yeah, I’m very happy, I have not been the same without you,” I whispered into his ear. I leaned away and placed my hands on his lower abdominal muscles. I started to move slowly, enjoying the feeling and getting used to his size again. I took his hands into mine intertwining our fingers together as I began to increase my speed, “Kazunari,” I panted as the tip of his cock brushed against that sweet bundle of nerves.

“Shintarou,” he grunted as he leaned up suddenly, pushing him deeper into me. He kissed my mouth, which soften my cries. He kept leaning, pushing me down until I the only my upper body and my head was lying on the mattress, “I love you,” he stated as he look me straight in the eyes.

“Idiot,” I stated as I turned my head.

“Shin-chan,” he groaned, “look at me. I want to see your face while we make love.”

I turned my head looking back at his eyes, my arm extended going through his hair. He finally is starting to move. It feels very good. Kazunari starts off slow, not thrusting all the way in but it stills amazing. Kazunari, increased his pace thrusting into me faster driving me crazy “Kazunari,” I moaned his name loudly as I could feel my insides twitch around him and I cried as I came, my semen hitting me directly on my face.

“Did it feel that good, Shin-chan,” he grunted as he continue to moved inside of my tight walls, “so tight, I bet your friends have no idea you are a screamer but some of this people in the hotel are going to find just how loud you can be,” he stroked my sensitive cock back to full hardness as he stilled inside of me, “I’m going to make love to you until you pass out, Shintarou.”

I moaned as he slowly pulled out of me. I slowly moved back letting my body slowly fall onto the mattress. I quickly flipped myself around, my ass in the air.

“Shin-chan” Kazunari whimpered as he hands roamed across my rear, “I am definitely an ass man, you know me so well,” he spread my cheeks apart and my breath hitched as I felt his wet tongue circle my hole, “you want to carry my child,” he licked across the hole which made me quiver, “made me so happy to hear that you want to carry our child in this beautiful body,” he pressed his tongue inside as his hands grabs tighter on my cheeks.

I clenched the sheets in my hand as he worked his tongue inside of me, which has me panting and attempting to keep my voice down.

Kazunari slowly removed his tongue from inside of me, he licked the hole, “let me hear your lovely voice, Shin-chan,” I felt the bed shift as he moved and I felt the head of his burning head next to my rear. Slamming inside of me, I let out all the moans and cries I was trying to hold back, “keep screaming like that and you will lose your voice,” he continue to thrust inside of me, drawing out all my moans, “you are making me it harder for me to hold back.”

“Don’t… hold… back,” it followed by a scream as Kazunari finally snapped, thrusting into me quickly and hard, my ass constantly slapping against his hip bones, echoing in the room. He grunted as I moved in time with his thrusts, his left hand moved from my hip, and up to my face, in the saliva that was dripping down my chin and around my lips. “More,” I screamed after he finally started to go in deeper.

“Fuck,” he grunted while I spread my legs wider, “Shin-chan,” his intensity increased along my screams as he plunged inside of me. One of the thing I noticed after we had sex a few times that as Kazunari speed increases dramatically and past a certain point he snaps and it is a total personality change. He is sadistic and is very vulgar; I want him to shut up and concentrate but the it is hard for me to tell him if I can’t get any words to come out. I know within a few seconds his second personality will come out but I do not care because I secretly like it.

“Do you like that, Shin-chan?” He asked driving his cock inside of me, “You want me to fuck you until you pass out? Do you want me to continue to pound you, filling you up with my seed until it pouring out of you? But you want to carry our child in this sexy ass body, huh? You want me to buy a parasite and spend an entire week filling you up, fucking you like this? Is that what you want Shin-chan?”

“Please” I shouted as I drooled down onto the sheets, clenching it between my fingers.

His hand ran down my sweat back, into my hair tightening around and yanked my head out of the sheet, “beg for it.”

“Please,” I got out in between my cries, “I want, I want.”

He went deeper inside of me than ever before, causing my thighs to shake and for my vision to become even more blurry. I felt his chest press down on my back and he twisted the handful of my  hair in his hand causing my face to turn and meet his. I met his passioned filled eyes and I stared down at his lips. I sticked my tongue out and licked at his lower lip, which he took inside of his mouth and started to suck on it roughly. Our lips met in a hungry kiss as his paced only seem to increase to point where I could no longer keep up and my body is trembling uncontrollably.

“Shin-chan,” he said softly as he against my lips, “look at me while we cum, baby.” Just from that I know, he only says that line in this state when he is seconds away from fucking me like he is an incubus and hasn’t eaten in years. That also means he is about to cum. Our eyes stay lock as my hands clawed  the sheets to the point where I could rip them between my grip. Our eyes are still locked as I scream when he snaps and begins to excessively pound me, a smirk lands on his face while I strain to keep my opens. I know I’m close too, I can feel my heat pooling up in my lower stomach, “go ahead and cum, baby. I’ll be right after you,” he grunts out as I reach climax; screaming as he let’s loose and continues to thrust throughout both of our orgasms. His hips slow down as I am panting heavily and he slowly pulls out of me and my raised hips suddenly collapsed.

“Shintarou,” he whispered as he lightly kissed the bottom of my neck, “come here,”  he rolled away from me and I looked up and saw his arm extended, “let me hold you.”

“You idiot,” I stated as I slowly moved over and I collapsed as my arms wrapped around him, my head resting on his arm, “I bought ten body pillows to compensate for only a fourth of this feeling that I missed so much. I love you, Kazunari.”

He gently stroked my hair and he kissed me gently on the forehead, “I love you too, Shintarou, now let’s go to sleep.”

“No, what if I wake up and you are no longer here and this has all been a dream?”

He chuckled, “when you open those pretty green eyes I will be right here,” he pressed his lips against my forehead, “I am not going anywhere, I am not leaving you ever again. Now, stop fighting it and go to sleep.”

“Sweet dreams,” I mumbled as I finally let my eyes close and I drifted to sleep.

We spent another day and another night  in that hotel room, making love, eating, and planning our wedding. The next few rounds were not as intense as the first night, which my body is thankful that Kazunari is not like that all the time when we make love. He told me more stories of his time as a host and how much money earned from one single night. I felt a pang of jealously when he told me that one of them kissed him but I would never admit that to Kazunari. He was the bartender at that host club and the owner is going to let him revert to being a bartender until he can find another job that he wants. However, recently the owner and one of his friends want to open just a bar and would like Kazunari to manage it. He even looked up the AV’s that he featured in, which didn’t really hurt as much as the kiss because I knew he had sexual partners before our relationship.

“I have something I want to tell you both today,” I stated as I stood in front of my parents, who were sitting on my couch and Kazunari is in the bedroom putting on clothes but I decided to start without him, “I love you both very much,” I crossed my arms, tucking the hand that had the ring so they could not see it, “you both are my parents and you provided for me and cared for me throughout all of my years of living,” I heard the bedroom door open, “However, no matter what you do or say I will still love him,” I saw the glare my dad tossed towards Kazunari, and I reached out for him to hold his hand, “I am going to marry this man. I would love if we have both of your blessings but if we do not it will not stop our wedding,” I turned and gave Kazunari a soft smile, “dad, if you want to disown me then go ahead because even though it means you two no longer love me nor see as your son. I will always love you two and always will see you as my mom and my dad.”

Kazunari let go of my hand as he handed my dad the large envelope of cash, “that is all the money that Shintarou owes you. You can count it now to make sure it is all there,” he turned around and walked towards me as he kissed me on the cheek, “Shin-chan I’m hungry, are you hungry? I’ll cook enough for two.”

“How are you going to pay for the rest of your medical school?” My dad stated.

“We will find a way,” I shrugged my shoulders, “I guess you do not want to see the ring.”

“We will take our leave now,” my dad stood up with my mother who did not  say a word.

“Goodbye mom, dad,” I said as I held the door opened from them.

I walked back over towards the couch, “they didn’t even take the money,” Kazunari stated as he stood there in a black apron holding up the large brown envelope, “maybe they are giving us their blessing.”

“Guess we will see if they come to our ceremony,” I stated as I sat down and I closed my eyes, “I can feel you staring you know?”

“Do not mind me,” he stated, “I’m just picturing what you would look like in that kimono.”

“You are such an idiot,” I stated as I crossed my long legs, “you have already seen me wearing a yukata.”

“I wish you was wearing one right now and showing off those nice legs of yours,” he said teasing.

“Shouldn’t you be cooking?”

“Want to help me?”

“We wouldn’t be able to cook the food properly.”

“That is, very true, Shin-chan.”

It was a very simple ceremony, nothing extravagant as the one Kise held when he married his senpai. I did not want us to exchange our own personal vows because I knew that Kazunari would have had me blushing in front of everyone. The only one ones who could not attend the ceremony were Kagami, Aomine, and Kuroko, which Kuroko if you get married without informing any of us even I will be pissed and hunt you down.

“What is that?” I stated as I watched Kazunari crawled into bed holding two pill looking bottles.

“They came today…  your parents,” he stated as he the bottles down on the nightstand ignoring my question.

“Yes, I know I saw them too.”

“Did you talk to them after the ceremony?”

“Yes, but not at once I do not know where my dad was when my mother approached me.”

“He was talking to me.”

“What did he say.”

“Nothing but good things, I promised that I would take care of their precious son. You are mine to love and to hold for the rest of our lives.”

“You are such an idiot.”

“On our certificate they gave me your family name, your parents even added me on the family register.”

“They what,” I looked at him shocked, “why does everyone assume all because I’m taller by a couple of centimeters that I play the role of the seme.”

“Do you want everyone know how we make love?”

“No,” I groaned.

“Shin-chan,” he stated seriously, “I want to start a family with you but I do not want you to carry any children right now. You are in the middle of your medical school program and the stress would not be good for the baby. So, I am going to be the carrier,” he held up the bottle, “this is the parasite, it doesn’t look as scary as I thought it would and the doctor said that after I’ve taken all these that is when it would be best to put the parasite in so please take good care of my body in the future.”

“Kazunari,” I looked at him in disbelief, “have you already started to take the supplements?”

“No, I wanted to tell you first. Is this okay?”

“Idiot.”

He chuckled lowly, “but for now let us go to sleep,” he turned around and placed the two bottles back on the nightstand. He moved towards me wrapping his arms around me, “I know how hard it is for you to move now, Shin-chan.”

“Whose fault do you think that is?”

He laughed, “yours. You kept moaning and the words you spoke were throwing fuel into the fire.”

“You are an idiot,” I mumbled, easing into the warmth of his body.

“I love you, sweet dreams,” he kissed me gently on the lips as he held onto me tighter.

After five years you have been gone and you finally decided to reappear in our lives like you have not been missing and only giving us what I like to consider a half ass apology. Even after last night, those hoodlums raided you and your friends home and attempted to rape you. The fact that it seems that you are in relationship with Murasakibara Atsushi, but is it only sexual? Do you still love him? Does he also loves you? Are you happy? Are you going to stay? Will you be leaving us again? Would you be there for Nana’s birthday because she really wants you there. There are a lot of questions that I want to ask you, where did you go? What all did you do? What did you see? Whom did you meet? What did you eat?  I want to ask you but the words will not come out. I want to scold you for making us worry the way we did and even though it may appear to be that I am giving you a cold glare I know I can tell from the way your eyes soften that you understand.

“Papa!” Nana cried as she was running away from Kazunari, “Papa, save me!”

She jumped and I catched her in my arms, “I am a vampire now let me drink her blood bleh, bleh,” Kazunari stated while wearing a vampire costume.

“I won’t let you touch her,” I said dramatically, wrapping my arms around her.

“I will drink you dry too,” Kazunari stated waving his arms in the arm.

“NO!” Nana shouted and looking over my shoulder, “you can’t daddy, you love Papa.”

“I’ll turn him into a vampire and we will stay together forever,” Kazunari made a few steps towards us.

“Run, Papa!” Nana shouted as she giggled and I took off running in our home. I ran while carrying her down the stairs, through the living room, Kazunari caught up and jumped right in front of us as when I stepped in the kitchen, “Ah, turn away Papa,” I love these moments when the three of us spend time together. Since I am a full fledge doctor now I am mostly at the hospital and some nights I am on call; therefore, Kazunari is a stay at home dad but he works from home on his computer by designing and setting up web pages for companies. When I am at work for hours Kazunari always sends me pictures of our daughter and her new master pieces and once he even sent me a video when she finally went to go use the potty by herself.

We ran outside to the backyard and Kazunari is right behind us, “You both have tricked me, the sun in is my natural enemy,” he grabbed his throat, “Oh no! I am melting, melting!” He dropped his knees and pretending to melt, “Nana, Shintarou I love you both always,” he finally collapsed on the grass, his tongue sticking out and his eyes close shut.

“Daddy!” Nana stated as I sat her down and she ran over to him, poking him everywhere with her fingers.

“Ah!” Nana screamed as Kazunari jumped up.

“I am alive,” he stated dramatically rising up and while Nana attempted to run away he grabbed her and pulled her in tickling her and kissing her on her cheek and forehead, “you are all mine now. Mwhahahahaha.”

“Papa!” Nana squealed stretching her arms out to me.

I walked over and as I reached for her, “I will save you-,” Kazunari pulled me down and held us both in his tight grip, giving us both kisses.

“Mwahahahahahaha! You are both mine forever!” He called out between Nana’s squeals. They both finally laid down on the ground exhausted from their play time.

“Do you guys want some lemonade?” I asked them as I stood up from the ground.

“That sounds lovely Shin-chan,” Kazunari said flashing me a smile.

“Lemonade is good,” Nana said as she sat up.

“Before you go,” he reached out and grabbed a hold of my wrist, “Nana, Papa and I have something important to tell you.”

“I listen,” she looks between us.

“Sometime soon you are going to be a big sister,” Kazunari stated as he winked at me, “the further Papa is pregnant he won’t be able to play with us like this.”

“Oooh” Her eyes lit up, “will I have a brother or a sister?”

“We won’t know for a long time,” I stated, “do you want a brother or a sister?”

“it does not matter,” she stated as she clapped, “I am just happy.”

We heard a car honk from the driveway, “it sounds like grandma and grandpa are here, Nana.”

“Yay!” She jumped up and ran in towards the house.

Kazunari stood up slowly from the ground, “that went well,” he chuckled.

“Yes it did,” I stood there as he walked over and he kissed me softly on the lips, his hand gently laid on top of my stomach, “we still have three more weeks before I have to insert the parasite and one week after that… the timing could have been better when we told Nana.”

“We already told both of our parents,” he stated as he took out the fake fangs, and then he held my hand, “I’ll go change and start cooking for our family bar-b-que,” he kissed me on the cheek and I stood there watching  him go into the house.

“Shintarou,” I heard my father called for me, he slowly walked outside, “It is nice to see you my son.”

“I’m glad you both could make it, even though you are a little early,” I stated as I walked towards him and hugged him tightly.

“Are you happy?”

“Yeah.”

“He treats you both well?”

“Yeah.”

We both sighed as we look towards the house and I could hear more people arriving for our family bar-b-que.

“I am still going to have another grandchild?”

“Yeah, I still have a month to go before I can insert the parasite.”

He hummed softly, “I can not wait, I hope for his sake you are not like your mother when she was pregnant,” his eyes soften as Nana and my mother stood in front of the door.

“Grandpa! Papa!” She waved at us, smiling widely.

He opened his mouth multiple times but words didn’t come out. I wrap my arm around his shoulder, “I know dad, I know,” I knew exactly what he wanted to say and I know how hard it can be to say what you really mean.

“I’m stubborn, and sometimes I regret what I did; however,  I’m glad it worked out for the best, son,” he gave me a soft smile as he patted me on the back and then he made his way towards inside the house.

“Shin-chan,” called out while walking outside, wearing his kiss the cook apron carrying a tray of meat, “you okay?”

“Yeah,” I responded as I walked towards him and the grill, “Kazunari,” I mumbled and he turned around and I kissed him passionately on his lips, dragging my hands through his black hair. I cupped his face while nibbling his lower lips, not wanting to break the kiss just yet. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me in closer.

“Awwwwww, Midorimacchi and Kazunaricchi look soo cute!” I heard Kise say very loudly.

“Die!” I yelled at him as I threw an empty plate towards his head unfortunately he dodge it.

“So, mean Midorimacchi,” I saw him standing there pouting, almost like an overgrown child.

Kazunari chuckled, “you are just too cute,” he whispered in my ear and kissed me softly on the cheek, “I love you.”

 **  
** “Idiot,” I huffed as I walked away from Kise and Kazunari. _I love you too, Kazunari. I love you so much._


End file.
